Family Guy
by musesofthemind
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant is a highly successful business man, who enjoys his lavish lifestyle. However, what happens when he wakes up one morning to find out that he is married and he has a daughter. Loosely based off the movie family man
1. Chapter 1

(Thirteen years ago)

It is early in the morning; the airport is quiet, gloomy and stale. Fitz and Olivia sit next to one another at the airport, avoiding looking at one another. Fitz would glance at Olivia and see her watching people move around, her body language was telling him everything he already knew, and she was on guard.

Olivia would look at Fitz when he wasn't paying attention, she saw the circles under his eyes, the two did not sleep at all last night…too much to say so little time, and instead they made love all night. Olivia knew Fitz was struggling with whether to follow his head or his heart.

Breaking Olivia and Fitz from their thoughts, the Intercom comes one "Calling for flight 21…. To Santa Barbara, California"

Looking at Olivia Fitz rises from his seat as does Olivia; they look at one another for what seems like eternity, engraving every blemish and freckle to memory. Olivia smiles sadly at Fitz

"I'm not going to say goodbye Livvie"

"This is goodbye Fitz; I am not going to see you every day." Olivia said with finality, letting the truth sink in.

"I'm just going to say, see you later…We are going to make it work, you can come visit me in California…I will come visit you …I won't say goodbye to you…I can't Liv" Fitz looked down at his feet refusing to look at the sad brown eyes. Not wanting Liv to see him cry, Fitz kisses her on the forehead and heads for the terminal.

"Wait" Olivia shouts before Fitz is too far gone. Hearing Olivia Fitz quickly turns around goes to her "What's wrong Livvie?"

Shaking her head softly trying to find the words to explain to Fitz "I have a really bad feeling about you getting on the plane. My gut is telling me, and my gut is never wrong, Fitz"

"What like it's going to crash that kind of feeling?"

"No, not like that but…I know we agreed to you running your dad's company but…" Liv bits her lip to keep herself from crying, she looks everywhere until her eyes finally land on Fitz "Stay Fitz… stay with me… don't go to California.

Fitz caresses Olivia cheek knowing how difficult it was for her to vulnerable "Livvie, you know I have to go, if I don't my dad is going to cut me off… I will have nothing Liv…let's just stick to the plan we made okay?"

Olivia grabs Fitz by his shoulders hoping to change his mind "Let's forget the plan Fitz, let's just run away…just you and me… you promised you wouldn't leave me like everyone else" Tears welled in Olivia's eye she kissed Fitz with everything she had, pleading with him to stay with her, once they separated both out of breath she whispers to Fitz "I can be yours Fitz…"

The intercom came on "This will be the final boarding call for flight 21..."

At a lost, Fitz looked at Olivia wanting her to see the pain that was on his face. Unable to find the words Fitz looks around his surroundings the line has diminished, if he doesn't leave now, then he will miss his flight "Liv, one year won't change us, hell a hundred years wouldn't change us…I am doing this for our future Livvie…I love you Olivia Pope."

Tears came streaming down her face, at that very moment Olivia, knew she had lost Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia removes her scarf that she had wrapped around her neck, she holds the scarf in her hands and soon wraps the scarf around Fitz's eyes; once it was secure she grabs Fitz's face and kisses him one last time, with his eyes still wrapped Olivia whispers in his ear "Goodbye Fitzgerald Grant." Before Fitz could remove the scarf, Olivia was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, for the kind words. I am so glad you guys like the story! Please continue leaving my comments, I enjoy reading them. **

Present Time

Fitz was lying in his bed, watching the young women give him head "you my sweet are talented… very experienced, I like that thing you do…"Before Fitz could finish the girl stopped and looked up at Fitz

"Do you want me to stop?"

"nope" Fitz smiled as he laid back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Then, shut up." Fitz did what she said, but was soon met with a slap.

Rubbing his cheek Fitz sat up "Why did you slap me? If you are into that you could have warmed me up with a tap, but the slap…" Fitz stretched his jaw trying to soothe the sting

The girl was already up and getting dressed, she already had her dress on, she just need to find her panties.

"Because you went to sleep, jerk" She said while putting on her shoes

"Hey, don't be mad at me, it is not my fault you're not good at oral…"

"Dick"

Watching the girl leave, Fitz lied down and thought about his picture perfect life. Fitz always enjoyed the Hollywood scene; he knew everybody and partied with all the celebrities. Fitz even made fortunes youngest billionaires and because he was young, rich, and good looking he could point to a girl in a club and she would jump on command. However, there were times when his mind would drift off to the past, to Olivia. He heard of Olivia often, considering she is the best crisis manager out there, and most of her clients are actors in Hollywood. But Fitz made sure to always avoid running into Olivia. He had not spoken to Olivia since the day she disappeared from his life, but Fitz remembered getting up to leave Mr. Chow's restaurant when he saw Olivia Pope walk in commanding the room, like she owned it, to put it lightly he was captivated by her presence and dazzled by her beauty. Olivia did not see Fitz, but he most certainly saw her and saw just how accomplished and successful she became without him holding her back.

Walking into his massive closet, Fitz opened a box that contained the only thing he kept that belonged to Olivia, her scarf. He remembered searching for Olivia, but she disappeared without a trace. He called Abby more than he cared to remember begging her to give him Olivia's number, however she refused. Angry, and sadden he destroyed ever picture of Olivia's, every gift she ever gave him, everything that reminded him of her; his room was destroyed and tattered, but one thing remained; the scarf she gave him when she left. Every time Fitz threw away the scarf he would run back to it until he finally accepted the scarf and accepted the fact that he did love Olivia, and that he was not ready or willing to let her go. Her scent was long gone from the scarf, but there were those rare drunken moments were his heart longed for the women who broke his heart and he broke hers.

Tired from last night Fitz touched the scarf, and neatly placed it in the box, and went right back to sleep, dreaming of a world where they could be together.

/

The cold, chilly air woke him from his a deep sleep. _'Why is it so cold in this house,'_ Fitz sat up and rubbed his head, the last thing he remembered, was that he was at the bar and his friend Stephen showed up and the two sat down had several drinks until Stephen got him another drink; it was at that moment when Stephen's face turned serious

"Remember that time when I almost cheated on Abby with Melissa, because I was afraid of not being good enough…do you remember what you said to me"

"Yeah…" Fitz turned his head looking at Stephen wondering where this is all coming from

"You said don't screw up the best thing in your life just because you're a little unsure of who you are."

"What's your point" Fitz sighed heavily annoyed at where this conversation was heading.

Sensing Fitz's withdrawal Stephen shook his head, and gave Fitz the drink "drink up mate because by tomorrow you will be a different man". Shortly after that it all became a blur for Fitz.

Fitz was confused, this was not his bed, these were not his Egyptian cotton sheets, and this most certainty was not his house in Malibu.

A soft moan surprised him, and a slow smirk rose from his face _'You just feel asleep, at some girls' house' _Fitz quickly rose from the bed _'I need to get out of here before she wakes up'_. But before he could finish his plan, the girl woke up slowly and opened her eyes

"Fitz"

A chill ran down Fitz's body _'That voice sounds so familiar… almost like'_

"Olivia?" To say Fitz was shock would be an understatement, confusion engulfed him he had not seen his college girlfriend in thirteen years since she vanished from his life. Yet, here she was in bed looking at him with so much tenderness and concern. Fitz remembers the day they broke up, Fitz had a choice, either stay with Olivia and lose his inheritance, or go to California and run his father's company. The choice was not an easy one, but he choice the latter; Leaving Olivia behind to follow in his father's footsteps. He tried calling Olivia once he made it to California but she switched phone numbers, removed herself completely from his life, he did everything he could to contact Olivia but she choose to wipe her memory of Fitz, so Fitz did the same.

Looking at Olivia now he could not understand why he was in her room.

Smiling softly at Fitz, Olivia moved to get comfortable "What's wrong baby?" Olivia looked at Fitz with concern, and not wanting to scare Olivia, he simply said the next best thing "I had a nightmare.'

Yawning Olivia asked "Yeah, what was is about?"

Never one to bite his tongue Fitz said the first thing that came out of his mouth "I had a dream that you and I were married."

Softly chuckling Olivia shook her head "Well, baby I hate to break this to you, but your "nightmare" has been your reality for nine years." Pulling the comforter back Olivia patted Fitz's side of the bed

"You are so weird when you're tired," Olivia chuckled, turning onto her side and pulling the comforters back under her arm. "It's still night out, come back to bed baby."

Certain Olivia was crazy, Fitz looked at the room, absorbing every piece of detail, including the snow falling; he walked to window and saw that nothing but white snow surrounding them. _'I am definitely not in California.'_ Certain that he was asleep Fitz thought if he went back to sleep he would wake up and be home, with that notion in mind Fitz slowly crept into bed, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

Sensing Fitz came back to bed Olivia rolled over to his side and snuggled into his large chest, drifting back into sleep. Fitz stared at the beauty he once loved, out of instinct he soon wrapped his arms around her and stared; imprinting every blemish and hair to memory.

Excited about being home Fitz soon woke up, but the happiness that he felt soon evaporated when he saw that he was not home, but still trapped in this God forsaken place. Before Fitz could voice his thoughts to Olivia, he soon heard a loud noise.

"Olivia, what is that?" Fitz said poking Olivia on the side

Before Olivia could answer the door swung open revealing a little girl with mocha skin, chubby cheeks, piercing blues and curly hair pulled into a ponytail.

"That is your daughter" Olivia said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

/

Fitz was frozen, in less than twenty-four hours Fitz had gotten married and had a kid. He stared at the child in shock, _'the girl does look like me, yet looks exactly like Olivia.' _The little girl jumped into bed with her parents, and said "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"Okay, Okay" Olivia sighed holding and kissing the little girl.

"Why don't you take a shower while we cook breakfast?" Olivia said getting out of bed. While at the door Olivia turned to Fitz "Don't be in there all day ok?" Fitz simply nodded. With that said Olivia and her daughter walked out of the room leaving Fitz to figure out how he got here in the first place.

In the shower Fitz could not figure why he was stuck in some alternate universe, is he sick, is he dead, and is this all a dream? Before he could answer his own question, Olivia walked into the bathroom. "I thought you said you weren't going to be in there all day?"

Fitz quickly got out of the shower and wrapped himself with a towel. Embarrassed that Olivia saw him naked. Realizing they were alone Fitz asked "Hey, where's the kid?"

Olivia chuckled and softly shook her head "The _kid_ is watching T.V waiting for her daddy to come eat breakfast with her." Reaching for Fitz, she grabbed him and checked his head. "You feel pretty warm; maybe you should stay home today?" Olivia said wrapping her arms around Fitz. Fitz looked at the mirror, and smiled at the sweet woman that is Olivia Pope. Fitz had slept with his share of woman, but he never allowed a woman to come close to him the way he allowed Olivia.

Realizing he had no idea where he worked, Fitz nodded his head in agreement with Olivia "Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

"Well, since you're staying home you can watch Angie." Olivia said getting ready

"Doesn't she have school?"

"School is closed today, I was going to take her over to Abby's, but since your home it doesn't make any sense to."

Fear struck Fitz; he never held a child let alone took care of a child, how could he take care of somebody; when he couldn't take care of himself. At home Fitz had a maid, a chef, and an assistant, he knew how to cook and clean but why do it when someone can do it for you.

Fitz took the towel off, but soon realized that he was naked. Looking at Olivia to see her reaction, he was shocked and down-right appalled to see she never looked up from the mirror, instead carried on with her beauty regime_. 'She could at least act like she wants me…I need to get home'_

With clothes on Fitz walked into the living room where he saw the kid watching T.V, afraid to get to close, Fitz walked around and made his way into the kitchen to get coffee and food. Praying the child didn't follow him.

While drinking Coffee and sitting down on the island to eat his food. He soon heard the kid before he saw her "Hi daddy!" Fitz jumped scared at the name she just called him and the little girl's presence.

Noticing her daddy eating without her, she looked around for her food. "Daddy where's my pate?"

Realizing he was supposed to make her a plate, Fitz soon made her plate of eggs and toast. "Sorry, kid"

While eating the little girl kept looking at Fitz; Fitz could feel her little eyes on him, judging him; refusing to look at her he kept his eyes on his plate

"Daddy, why habnt you asked me what my dream?" Angie asked looking up at her daddy

Before he could answer, Olivia soon walked out in clothes dressed for the snowy weather. "Alright you two I'm leaving, please be good." Olivia said kissing both Fitz and Angie. Fitz smiled at the kiss Olivia had just given him, it wasn't romantic, or passionate, but the kiss was quick and tender.

Reality soon hit Fitz; he was stuck at home with the kid. Before he could talk to Angie a cell phone started ringing, sensing this was his phone, Fitz soon answered it "Fitzgerald Grant"

"OH, this is bloody fantastic! I cannot believe it worked!

"Stephen what the hell are you talking about" Fitz said getting up and removing himself from the kitchen. Turning around Fitz saw the little girl watching, he moved further away from the little girl

"You don't remember mate?"

"No, I don't remember and if I remember I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" Fitz was confused, but positively annoyed that Stephen knew something that he didn't

"Do you want me to come ov..." Before Stephen could finish Fitz cut him off

"No, you are going to tell me right now! "Fitz said quieting Stephen with how deep his voice got.

"Alright mate, but before I do, DO NOT get mad… I did this for you" Stephen said prolonging the inevitable

"Now Stephen!"

While on the phone Stephen told Fitz how this strange circumstance happened when they were at the bar, and that this was magic. Stephen told Fitz that he was never the same once he left Olivia, and that Olivia was the best thing to happen; Stephen explained that this "trip" would be over once Fitz found the answer he was looking for.

Beyond angry Fitz yelled on the phone to Stephen "Why do you find it necessary to ruin my life? You do not mess with people's lives Stephen, which is out of your control! I could kill you right now, when I get back you are fired! You will step down as vice president."

"You aren't happy Fitz, I have been your best friend since college, and I know you haven't truly committed to a girl since Olivia… your unhappy Fitz! You have no one! I wanted you to experience what it would feel like to be part of a family, to have a family. If you want me gone by the time you get back ok, but until then you need me. I suggest you make the best of this, and do not tell Olivia, it will just further complicate things."

After getting off the phone with Stephen, Fitz remembered that he left the kid in the kitchen, Fitz timidly walked into the kitchen _'better make the best of it;'_ the little girl looked at him with her big blue eyes "you're not my daddy" she said softly

Fitz sat down next to the little girl and looked at her "What makes you think that?"

Looking at her untouched plate "My daddy always asks me what I dream about when we have breathfast together… He calls me 'angel'

Not once realizing that Stephen's idiotic plan was hurting others beside himself. Fitz looked at the little girl and smiled gently "I need help remembering how to be a dad and a husband… I promise your daddy will come back to you, but until then you think you could help me?" Fitz asked

Angie looked at Fitz, she was close to saying 'no' until Fitz did a puppy face and got on his knee and started tickling her. Laughing Angie screamed "yes". Finding comfort in the man who looked like her father.

"Remember Angie, mommy cannot know about this."

Watching TV on the couch, Fitz asked Angie as series of questions, which Angie answered as best she could, some of the answers he would have to call Stephen about, like where exactly did he work, but the basics he got from Angie; Olivia is a teacher, but she had to work today, Angie is four years old, loves cereal, cheese, and any type of chip. Yet she loathes tomatoes. While talking to Angie, Fitz saw some of his mannerisms in her; she constantly rubbed her head, and bit her bottom lip when she was thinking. After talking with Angie, and hanging out with her, Fitz actually started to like the kid _'this is kid isn't so bad after all.'_

After Angie fell asleep in her room Fitz called Stephen to see where he worked "I'm a plumber! How in the hell did I become a plumber, I have a degree in business from Harvard, I should be running a company, not unclogging it!"

"Also, we live in Vermont." Stephen said quickly hoping Fitz wouldn't hear it.

"Vermont, there is nothing to do in Vermont… there is no capital here, there's only mountains and plains. What am I supposed to do in Vermont make jam?"

"Well Fitz, you choice happiness over money. Because you stayed with Olivia, Big Jerry cut you off, and you were blacklisted. You couldn't find a job in in your career field, so you did the next best thing."

After hearing Stephen go on and on about this Fitz, Fitz saw how good of a guy this Fitz was, and how much he sacrificed to be with Olivia, and have a family. The only thing he feared was screwing it up for him.

_'This feels good'_ Fitz thought to himself as he felt someone rubbing his head. Opening his eyes he was soon starting at soft brown doe eyes. A soft smiled appeared on his face '_I could get use to this'._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind words! It really inspires me! If you haven't seen the movie you might be lost at first, but remember this story is loosely based on the movie, and if you are lost I will do my best to explain. Let me know what you think! P.S what did you guys think about Scandal ?!**

"Hi" Olivia said playing with his curls

"Hey"

"Are you feeling better?" Olivia said placing her hand on Fitz's forehead.

"Yeah, I am thank you."

"I would have been in here sooner to wake you up, but Angie said you need to rest and that she was going to help you."

Smiling softly Fitz remembered "Where is she?"

"She's playing in her room." Olivia soon placed her head on Fitz's chest, while her hand slipped inside Fitz's shirt, rubbing his stomach. Fitz froze at the contact, "You okay baby"

"Are we about to have sex?"

Olivia soon pulled herself up and looked at Fitz laughing "I know it's been awhile, but you will know when we are about to have sex…I guess we should if that is foreplay to you." Olivia said walking out the room.

/

Whispering Angie looked at Fitz "Okay, my daddy makes chocolate milk, do you think you could do it"

"I can try, will you help me?" Fitz whispered back

"Yeah, but we have to hurry before mommy comes back in the kitchen"

The two quickly made their way into the kitchen, Fitz knew how to make chocolate milk, and it was all he would drink as a child. Fitz quickly made the chocolate milk and gave it to Angie. He watched Angie as she tasted it. If Fitz was being honest, he was afraid the chocolate milk would not be as good as the '_other'_ Fitz's; for some reason he really wanted to impress Angie "How is it?" Fitz asked holding his breath the whole time waiting for Angie's response.

With a chocolate mustache Angie looked at him and smiled "It's good". Fitz genuinely smiled for the first time, in a long time. A sense of accomplishment swept over him, he might not be her daddy, but he can make chocolate milk for her

Dinner went on without a problem; given it was spaghetti. Fitz was surprised with how much he actually enjoyed a home cooked meal; sure he had a chef, but this meal was different then his meals at home, this meal had love. Guilt soon came after laughing at something Angie had said '_How can I sit here and at act like this is "my family"_. Fitz quickly removed himself from the table, and went to lie down on the bed.

Olivia came in to check on Fitz after cleaning up. "What happened in there?"

Tired Fitz rolled over to look at Olivia "Am I a good man?"

"Yes" Olivia said kissing him softly. At that moment Fitz forgot about his fear of not living up to the '_other Fitz'_. A soft knock came from the door, stopping what would have transpired. Angie walked into the room looking at Fitz "Do you wanna pay with me?" She asked softly with hope in her voice

Frustrated at being interrupted Fitz looked at Angie "Later Kid"

Sadden by the answer, Angie's dropped her head and walked out of the room

Shocked Olivia looked at Fitz, as if she was seeing him for the first time "Who are you? You are joking right; you didn't just say that to our four year old daughter, who adores the ground you walk on"

Realizing his mistake. '_Shit, I knew I was supposed to keep my mouth shut. For a second I thought I had Olivia, and this whole family thing down pat_… '

At lost, Fitz simply nodded his head, much to Olivia's annoyance

"Are, going to sit there and do nothing or are you going to talk to your daughter?" Olivia's tone came off cold and serious, realizing that he was supposed to talk to the kid, Fitz got up from the bed.

Walking into the room, Fitz saw Angie lying in bed holding her stuff bunny.

Grabbing a chair, Fitz sat next to Angie. "Hey, Angie I'm sorry for being mean. It's just I keep forgetting how to be a dad… I lived a very lonely life before I met you, and it's just taking me some time, but I am trying." Not getting a response from Angie, he soon saw her lip start to quiver _'She got the lip quiver from her mother that's for sure…This brings back memories.'_

"Do you …still want to play?" Fitz asked looking for something to interest Angie

Still Angie refused to talk. _'Another trait she got from her mother, silence.'_

Seeing a music box, Fitz went to it, and turned it on. Fitz grabbed Angie and placed her on his shoulders; Fitz twirled and spun Angie around laughing with her. Hearing Angie laughing confirmed he was doing the right thing, but more importantly it felt right…Fitz too enjoyed dancing with Angie, it made him feel like a different person…a happy person.

After dancing and singing with Angie _'Let it go'_. Angie grabbed Fitz's face "I have a big problem"

"What's the problem?" Fitz asked looking at Angie

Angie's chubby little finger pointed to the closet. "I have a monster in my closet; daddy scares him away… could you help me?"

Fitz looked around the room for the first time, it was a beautiful room; the walls had hand drawn butterflies and flowers all around it. A soft smile appeared on Fitz's face "I will do it, but I will need your help."

Fitz had Angie on his shoulders as he ran around the room fighting the '_monster'_

"Did we get all the monsters?" Fitz asked looking around the room

"No, there's one there… Hurry!" Angie yelled laughing the whole time.

After yelling at Fitz, Olivia changed into her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. Fitz had been very strange this entire day, but hearing laughter and screams helped eased her worries about Fitz. Olivia walked into the room, and smiled at the sight of her two favorite people playing. Fitz was running around the room making a weird noise while caring Angie on his shoulders. Not wanting to disturb, Olivia soon closed the door and left the father and daughter to bond.

Making Angie laugh brought more happiness to Fitz's heart, than anyone could ever understand. Exhausted Fitz and Angie plopped on the bed, out of breath Fitz truly looked at Angie for the first time, and saw something there he had never seen before; her big blue eyes were gleaming with happiness, her curly hair was in her face, and her cheeks were redden by running. "Are you still scared of the monster?" Fitz whispered tired from the adrenaline rush.

Angie whispered with her eyes closed "Not tince you're here." Smiling Fitz closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

/

Angie woke up from a nightmare, scared she jumped out of bed, only to step on Fitz

"Ouch" Fitz groaned

Shocked to see Fitz lying on the floor in her room "Sorry, I taught you would be in the room with mommy." Angie said on the floor next to Fitz

Rubbing his eyes Fitz looked at Angie "You told me you aren't scared of the monster when I 'm here with you, so I stayed and kept the monsters away. The monsters won't be coming back anytime soon."

Angie looked at Fitz, blue eyes meeting blue eyes; she grabbed Fitz's face "I knew you'd come back daddy." Angie kissed Fitz and cradled his head afraid he might leave again. "Go back to sleep Angie." Angie soon went to sleep in her bed, knowing her daddy had come back. Watching the little girl sleep, Fitz slowly walked out of the room and made his way into the living room to sleep for the rest of the night.

Waking up, Olivia rolled over to see Fitz's side of the bed was empty; in fact he never came to bed. _'I know Angie, didn't keep him up all-night…_' Pulling herself out of bed Olivia grabbed her robe and tided it around her waist, and started looking for Fitz. Olivia entered Angelica's room, but saw that the bed was empty and Angie was nowhere to be found.

A little worried Olivia looked around the house for Fitz, and Angie, until she found them in the living room asleep. Fitz was lying on his back on the couch, with Angie on his chest. Olivia smiled at the sight before, she had been worried about Fitz, but seeing him with Angie calmed her concerns. While she was happy at the sight; Olivia wondered why Fitz was sleeping on the couch. _'Did Fitz think I was that upset that I wouldn't even let him sleep in his own bed'_ Feeling guilty, Olivia grabbed a blanket, covered her two loves, softly whispering "I love you" and kissing them on the cheek, as she went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

/

"Mr. Bunny, you tannot leave eggs around the house mommy will get mad."

Confused by the child's voice Fitz slowly moved, drifting in and out of sleep

"Angie wake your daddy" Olivia yelled from the kitchen

"No, daddy is sweepy, he fought monsters all night" Angie yelled proudly that her daddy protected her

Shocked by what Angie said, Olivia walked into the living room and sat on the carpet with her daughter, while Angie played with her toys "What do you mean, daddy stayed up all night to fight monsters, is that why he didn't come to bed?" Olivia asked looking at her daughter.

"Yep! Daddy slept on the ploor in my room, so the monsters would go away, and never come back."

A soft smile appeared on Olivia's face as she looked at Fitz with pride and love. Thinking of how to make it up to him, Olivia got up and walked back into the kitchen "Five more minutes, then we wake daddy up."

Furrowing his brow, Fitz heard Angie "whispering" Opening his eyes Fitz was soon staring at a horse-type thing ; jumping up, he yelled "what the fuck!" He pulled the blanket off him, and stuff animals flew across the room. Realizing where he was, Fitz looked around the room but his eyes soon found that of a little girl whose eyes were big as saucers. '_Damn'_ Fitz thought realizing he had screwed up again

"Daddy, what's fuck" Angie asked excited by the new word

Fitz started coughing, and quickly looked around the room making sure Olivia was nowhere to found. He waited a minute, afraid Olivia would come screaming, or worst kill him. Knowing the coast was clear. Fitz explained as best he could.

"Angie, you cannot say that word ok?"

"Why not daddy, is it bad?"

"Not necessarily, actually it can be good…great even." Realizing who he was talking to Fitz shook his head and started to think of something that could stop a four year old from getting him in trouble. _'I got it!_'

"Angie you are not allowed to say those words unless you are bigger okay" Fitz said looking at Angie

"Okay daddy, not until I am bigger! When I get bigger I'm gonna say it alldatime." Angie said happily skipping into the kitchen

"Great you're awake" Olivia said looking up smiling at Fitz

"I scared daddy with my toys." Angie smiled admitting she had scared her father

"Angie, I told you not to put toys on daddy when he sleeps" Olivia said shaking her head at the little girl. Putting Angie in her chair, her eyes widened and she smiled at her daddy. Fitz seeing what was about to transpire shook his head and mouthed "**don't**"

Angie nodded her head understanding what Fitz was saying. Fitz let out a big sigh; relief came over him '_curse word avoided'_

They sat down to eat breakfast; Angie was talking about everything and anything. Olivia would smile and laugh at her daughter's jokes, even Fitz chimed in from time to time.

Fitz was clearing the table when he dropped a cup on the floor, scaring Angie she yelled "Fuck!" all while being held by her mother.

Olivia was startled by the sudden outburst. Looking at Angie closely she examined her "Angel, who told you that word."

Fitz was faced away from Olivia, not wanting or willing to look her in the eye. '_Maybe I won't die' _Fitz thought hopefully

"Well, mommy…"

'_Fuck'_

/

Olivia quickly put Angie down, and got on her knees so she could be at her daughter's eye level. Angie not wanting to stand sat down crisscross applesauce, Olivia copied her daughter. Taking a deep breath to control herself, she looked at Angie

"Angie, who taught you that word?"

Excited Angie smiled "Well, mommy im gonna tell you a stoby…a long time ado I put toys on daddy; daddy got scared and screamed "what the fuck!" …The end"

Olivia looked at Fitz, but only saw his back; Fitz refused to turn around and look at Olivia. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face. Though he didn't look at Olivia he could feel her eyes on him burning him with her anger.

"Fitz, turn around". After pretending to clean the dishes in the sink, Fitz turned around and was soon staring at Olivia. Olivia's face was expressionless, Fitz was unable to read her '_damn, after thirteen years, she still hasn't changed when she gets mad.'_

"Angel, that is a bad word okay? You cannot say those words again"

"But daddy said Fuck isn't a bad word"

Fitz's eyes grew three times in size; he could feel the sweat running down his face. His palms got moist, his armpits were soaked. For a minute time stopped moving, all he could hear was his heart beating at an astounding rate.

Olivia turned her head slowly, like the exorcism, shooting daggers at Fitz "Oh really," Olivia said looking at Fitz

Angie not getting the message that Olivia was talking to Fitz went on talking "Yeah, daddy said 'fuck' could be great eben." Angie said proudly

Olivia wasn't sure what she wanted to do. '_What can I kill him with, that won't make a big mess'_

Olivia stared at Fitz, while he stared at his feet. Tearing her eyes away from Fitz she turned to look at Angie "Baby, daddy made a mistake. 'Fuck' is a bad word a very bad word; what daddy meant to say was …duck"

"Really"

"Yeah, daddy meant 'duck' because ducks are good; you play with them when you take a bath." Olivia said sweetly hoping her daughter will stop this conversation

"So 'fuck' is bad and 'duck' is good?" Angie asked confirming

"Yes! But you cannot say fuck every again, do you understand?"

Angie thought about it for a second "otay" she said running out of the kitchen

Rising up Olivia looked at Fitz "We need to talk"

'_Shit'_.

Fitz and Olivia, walked past Angie as they entered their bedroom

"Fitz, are you out of your mind…I'm just wondering…because I cannot for the life of me figure out why you would say such a thing in front of our daughter."

"I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to say it, I would never same something like that in front…Its just I forgot where I was…and Angie had toys all over me, one was on my face I jumped and yelled the first thing that came to mind." Fitz said as he lay on the bed staring at the ceiling

Walking to the bed Olivia grabbed his face, making him look her in the eye. "I understand…" Olivia said softly

Fitz was not expecting Olivia to be this kind and understanding, in fact he was certain Olivia was going to put bamboo sticks under his nails, or worst ignore him.

Back in college, whenever Olivia was really angry with Fitz she would ignore him. They would be hanging out with friends and Olivia would sit next to Fitz, but she wasn't actually _with_ Fitz.

"Why aren't you angry?" Fitz said softly looking at Olivia

"I am…" Olivia said as she scooted closer to Fitz, rubbing her fingers through his hair "But Angie told me that you slept in her room, so the monsters wouldn't come…That was really sweet and I know your tired, and I know you didn't mean to do it…so …yeah …I forgive you"

"Does this mean I get to sleep in bed tonight?" Fitz asked with hope in his voice. It had been thirteen years since he last slept with Olivia Pope, and he would be a liar if he said he never thought about her as he laid in bed alone.

Olivia leaned down and started kissing Fitz. The kiss was soft, tender, but then it turned passionate, opening her mouth to allow Fitz to enter. Fitz was lost in the moment; he grabbed Olivia's face holding her still as he glided his lips across hers.

"Mmm" Olivia moaned into the kiss. _'Why does it feel different kissing Fitz'_ Olivia smiled at Fitz as she pulled back from the earth-shattering kiss. The kiss was familiar, but also different in the sexiest way

Fitz had a lopsided grin on his face "Why did you stop" He said rubbing her arm "I still don't know if I can sleep in the bed tonight"

Olivia kissed his lips again still not over the amazing kiss they had just shared.

"You can sleep in bed tonight, and if you're really good I will show how great 'fuck' can truly be." Olivia said getting up and walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the kind words, they make my day! This chapter was supposed to be shorter, but I was so angry with Scandal, that I wanted a somewhat fluffy chapter. I just can't with Olivia from Scandal, but... as some of you have guessed, this does take place in an Alternative Universal, where instead of choosing his father, he chose Olivia. Let me know what you think I look forward to it. Oh, there is a little bonus for the upcoming chapter. Have a great day!**

After getting instructions from Stephen, Fitz made it to work on time. This was an eye-opening experience for Fitz. Fitz would shit millions daily, and now he just cleaned shit daily.

He expected more.

Standing in front of an office, he was in charge of in another life, his life. This was not the main headquarters, but a branch off the company, _his company. 'I bet that son of a bitch, hires me just to rub it in my face_.' Fitz knew Jerry would never take his company to Vermont, there was no capital here. However, his son who he disowned lives here, and that more than anything makes up for the small margin of profit.

At the sidelines, watching contracts upon contract signings unfold; he exhaled deeply and acknowledged that the world he once ruled is no longer his.

Walking down the hall, he saw a picture of Jerry in the front office, reminding Fitz of the monster who raised him. There were people staring at him, they knew who he was, but they couldn't for the life of them understand why he was wiping floors, and not having others wipe the floors for him.

Walking to the restroom Fitz lifted his head up and poked out his chest. Though he was embarrassed and hurt by his father's actions Fitz mustered up enough pride to clean the restrooms and walk out of the office with his head held high, never looking back at the building.

/

This was humbling to Fitz, he sat in his car and decompressed for a minute, thinking of all the sacrifices _'the other Fitz'_ did for his family, for Olivia_. 'He truly loves his family'_.

Fitz knows he would not be able to give up his life of luxury for Olivia, no matter how much he had loved her; he was not cutout for this type life.

After stepping inside, Fitz removed his boots and coat and turned to see Olivia with a tank top and shorts on, nursing a glass of wine. "Hi" Olivia said handing a glass to Fitz

"Hey" Fitz said taking a sip "thank you, for the wine"

"You looked like you had a rough day."

Sighing Fitz looked at Olivia "I did but when I look at you, my day doesn't seem so bad after all."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. Fitz quickly wrapped Olivia in his arms; his nose quickly went to Olivia neck breathing in her heavenly scent. Olivia held Fitz, giving him the minute he so desperately needed and wanted. It amazed Fitz that Olivia was able to give him exactly what he needed at that moment in time.

"I love you" Olivia said breathlessly

Fitz looked at Olivia flabbergasted that she actually said the three letter word. During their three year relationship in college, Olivia had only said I love you twice. The first time was when they went to the METS, and Fitz talked about their future. But the last time Olivia said I love you was when Fitz took her to D.C to see "Declaration of Independence" and the "Emancipation Proclamation ", Olivia had always been a political and historical junkie, she always wanted to go to Washington D.C and immerse herself into the history and politics.

What made D.C even that much more special was that Fitz and Olivia met in a political science course, they both had dreams.

Fitz was going to be the President and Olivia was going to a lawyer, and they were going to get married and have a bunch of kids; However the dream was only that; a dream. Life got in the way and the dream that once felt possible soon felt impossible.

Thankfully before Fitz could respond, Angie came out of her room shouting "Daddy!"

Fitz was unsure what he felt for Olivia, being with her did ignite old feelings, but his heart kept reminding him of the last time he fell in love with the brunette, and that he was here on borrowed time.

Looking at Angie Fitz quickly picked the little girl up and held her. If Fitz was being truthful with himself he would admit that he missed Angie, and Olivia, instead Fitz looked at Angie and swung her around as the trio walked into the kitchen to have dinner.

/

The days went on without a problem; Fitz could tell you now that he liked walking home and seeing Angie and Olivia waiting for him to come home. Fitz never had a family growing up, his mother died when he was young leaving his father to raise him. Big Jerry is the worst father, he belittled Fitz and destroyed Fitz's confidence yet Fitz did everything his father said, because deep inside he was still a little kid wanting his dad's approval, wanting to be loved.

Because it was Friday, that meant movie night. Fitz was starting to understand the meaning of family, and the sacrifice's one makes to have and preserve their family. Being with Olivia and Angie made him both happy and scared at the same time, they had grown on him. The days he has had with them have thinking differently. Fitz now thinks before he speaks, he ask Angie and Olivia about their days, he makes Angie chocolate milk and drinks a cup with her in the morning, and now they are lying down on the couch watching 'The Lion King'.

Fitz was tired he had a long day at work, yet he was afraid if he closed his eyes and fell asleep he would miss something. Fitz looked down and smiled he was where he needed to be, holding his girls.

"I wanna be called Simba, for now on "Angie said making Olivia and Fitz laugh

"But Simba's a boy, sweetie" Fitz told her

"Oh, I forgot..otay call me Nala then!" Angie was excited about her new name

While Angie kept talking, Olivia snuggled closer to Fitz '_Everything is perfect…I never felt so complete my whole life…I know it has only been a week, but I can't shake this feeling that… I'm home…'_

Fitz kissed Olivia's head and leaned on it as they snuggled on the couch. _'I've been running from this my whole life, and now here I am savoring every moment… The family man…_'

While the movie played on Fitz thought about his life and how he got here. '_I never thought I would be married let alone be a father…I always enjoyed the party life, the sex, the alcohol, the women, but if I had to choose which life I wanted to live; I would chose the life I am in right now…with them.'_

The movie ended, Fitz tried to get up, but soon realized that Angie was on his lap asleep.

"She fell asleep didn't she" Olivia got up stretching

"Yeah…" Fitz said softly staring at his little girl

"You want me to put her to bed" Olivia asked while she got the DVD out of the player

"Do you mind if I do it?" Fitz said softly in his deep velvet voice. Fitz got up and cradled Angie, this is the first time he actually held her, really held her. He watched her sleep dazzled by her.

Olivia chuckled "Do I mind?" walking up to Fitz kissing Angie softly on her cheek "Goodnight Angel, mommy loves you."

Fitz laughed softly, when Angie was awake she was a living breathing monster who often got him in trouble with Olivia, yet when she slept she was an angel_. 'How come you can't be like this all the time?'_

Fitz walked down the hallway, Angie's head rested on his shoulder, while he carefully walked into her room, afraid she might wake up. Fitz gently laid Angie down on her bed, careful not to wake her. Fitz sat in the room and watched his little girl sleep, at that very moment Fitz understood '_the other Fitz'._ The sacrifices '_the other Fitz'_ made weren't actually sacrifices because he got everything he wanted right there at home.

Seeing the lights off in the kitchen, Fitz walked into their room. "Hi" Olivia said looking up at Fitz with a smirk on her face.

"Hi" Fitz said taking off his clothes to get ready for bed. At first Fitz was nervous about taking his clothes off in front of Olivia, but that soon passed and it became a normal thing. Tonight, however it was different, Olivia stared at Fitz while he took off his clothes, a smirk present on her face.

"Have you been working out?" Olivia asked while she leaned back in the bed, with her back against the bed post.

Fitz had his shirt off; his chiseled abs gleamed in the light. Fitz had in fact been working out, it has been a week since he had sex and Olivia constantly teasing him, had left him with a lot of pent up energy. "No"

"Is Angie asleep?"

"Yes" Fitz's baritone voice got deeper, Olivia was turning him on, and she hadn't even touched him yet.

"Come here" Olivia commanded.

Fitz got in bed and moved over to Olivia side, surprised Olivia grabbed Fitz bringing him in for a scorching kiss, Olivia teased Fitz, grabbing his hair, moaning in his mouth as they rediscovered one another…

Olivia pushed Fitz on his back, as she climbed on top grinding her hips into Fitz. If Fitz thought he was dreaming, he can confirm with 100 percent certainty that he was very much awake judging by his erection. _'Definitely awake'_

"Livy..." Fitz slipped his hand into her shirt, and started massaging her breast making sure to avoid her areolas

Fitz stopped kissing Olivia and looked at her, holding her face in his hands. "Wow my God, you're beautiful... "

"Thanks Fitz…" Olivia said leaning in to kiss Fitz, hoping to put a stop in the conversation

Unable to describe what he was feeling Fitz traced Olivia's lips with his thumb "No, I'm… I'm serious... you're really stunning…perfect"

Laughing softly Olivia looked at Fitz "really"

"I mean you were always a very pretty girl in college, there's no question about that. But this... you've really grown into a beautiful woman..."

"Fitz…"

"I don't think you have any idea what your existence does to me…"

Fitz took a deep breath allowing Olivia to see him. Olivia smiled at Fitz sweetly, Fitz was truly opening himself to her, and there was something about the way Fitz was staring at her… almost as if he was dying and Olivia was the water he so desperately needed.

Surprised by Fitz candidness, Olivia simply stares at Fitz's mystified "how do you do it?"

"Do what"

"Look at me, like you haven't seen me every day for the last thirteen years."

Fitz kisses Olivia softly silencing her. Fitz was enthralled as Olivia ran her hands down his entire body, but one hand rested in his hair, while the other rested inside his boxer's stroking him softly. Olivia never took her eyes off Fitz as she rubbed him up and down. Fitz kept his eyes on her, watching her every moment dazzled by her. A crooked smile appeared; Olivia got up quickly made her way to the bathroom "'K… wait, don't move, don't move… stay right there… I got something, I think you are going to enjoy."

At that moment Fitz turned and caught himself in the mirror, this wasn't his family, this wasn't his wife, he can't sleep with Olivia, she wasn't his. Just thinking about anyone touching her made him sick to his stomach. Fitz closed eyes, determined he was doing the right thing, no matter how much he wanted to do the other thing. _'Olivia deserves better…I'm not the one she wants'_

Excited, Olivia crept back into bed with a black teddy on, however her excitement fell when she saw Fitz's back was faced against, and his steady breathing confirmed that Fitz did in fact fall asleep.

Before turning the lights off, Olivia kissed Fitz on his head "Good night sweetheart..."and turned over on her side. Fitz opened his eyes both sad and happy by what he had done. More than anything Fitz wanted to be with Olivia, but he knew he couldn't, instead he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around holding on to her for dear life. Olivia grabbed Fitz's arm that was around her waist and brought it to her chest, wanting to be closer to Fitz. Fitz moved closer to Olivia, even though they did not have sex, Fitz never felt closer to Olivia. Fitz soon went to sleep dreaming of the possibility that they could somehow be together.

/

Fitz woke up to the sun hitting him directly on his face, refusing to wake up he kept his eyes closed hoping to get a couple more minutes of sleep. Fitz finally woke up to a room of giggles, Angie had climbed in bed poking and prodding him "wakey, wakey, eggs, and bakey".

Fitz decided to mess with Angie, he started snoring loudly "daddy smores woudly, why does daddy smore?"

"maybe you should wake him" Hearing Olivia's silk voice made his heart flutter

"Otay" Angie said climbing onto of her daddy, Angie started shaking Fitz's shoulder but he just snored louder, Angie started tickling him but that didn't work

"Mommy kiss daddy" Angie said frustrated that her dad wouldn't wake up

Laughing Olivia looked at her daughter "what? Why do I need to kiss daddy"

"You member the movie '_sweeping beauty'_ she had to be kissed to wake up… so kiss daddy"

"But daddy's not a girl"

"But he cried like a girl, when we watched the _Lion King_"

Laughing hysterically, Olivia looked at Fitz, knowing he was dying to yell at Angie for calling him girl.

"You know what Angie, I think your right" Olivia said all while looking at Fitz

"I am, trust me mommy" Angie said proudly that her mom believed her

Moving closer to Angie, Olivia started talking loudly

"Yeah, your daddy is very pretty too"

"Mmhmm" Angie nodded her head in agreement

Angie grabbed her mom's face so she could "whisper" in her mommy's ear "daddy also like Beyoncé"

Shaking her head Olivia looked at Fitz, but then turned her attention back to Angie.

"why don't you kiss daddy"

"tause it won't work" Angie sighed

"try again" Olivia was certain Fitz would 'wake up' once kissed by Angie

Getting up on her knees Angie leaned down to kiss Fitz, when he yelled "BOO" making Angie scream and jump back laughing

"Daddy you scared me" Angie giggled looking at Fitz

Out of instinct, Fitz reached for Angie and had put her in his lap, laughing with her.

"What do you mean I am a girl?" Fitz shouted while tickling Angie.

Screaming from being tickled Angie started to shout "Sorry daddy…you not a girl, you not a girl"

After hearing Angie apologize, Fitz stopped tickling her, and looked at her.

"Angie, daddy did not cry while watching Lion King."

"Then why did you have tears?" Angie asked looking at him

"I didn't … an eyelash fell in my eye."

"…"

Angie shook her head at Fitz, "Then why were you…mommy what do you call it when your nose…

"Sniffling" Olivia said smiling while Fitz gave her a glare, for helping Angie.

"Ahh…swiffling. Then why were you swiffling?" Angie asked seriously with her hands on her hips

"…"

"Because, my nose was running, and I was coming down with a cold." Fitz said straightforwardly

"…"

Shaking her head disappointed, Angie looked at Fitz. "Daddy, you have to be honest. Because if you lie then your nose is going to grow, and I already saw it get bigger."

"…"

Angie lecturing him about being truthful, made Fitz look at himself and see just how much of liar he is. For the first time in thirteen years someone called him out for his crap.

Fitz was flabbergasted, who would have thought that a four year old would tell him about himself. Better yet his daughter

Angie was the boss of him, the one to set him straight. Fitz was humbled by his little girl, he lied to people for a living, made them promises that he knew neither he nor the company would keep and everyday he would go to sleep peacefully without a thought in his mind about his actions or his misdeeds.

Everyone he knew he lied to. He lied to Stephen, he lied to his clients, and he lied to Olivia when he said he would never leave her.

Olivia never took his crap, but when she disappeared he had no one. Finally someone told him who he really was, and it was his daughter nevertheless.

Looking at Angie, Fitz didn't want to be a liar anymore; he wanted to be a father his daughter could be proud of.

Nodding his head, Fitz looked at Angie "I'm sorry for lying. I will tell the truth from now on, I promise."

Liking what she heard, Angie kissed Fitz. "Good daddy"

Remembering what Angie said earlier, Fitz started tickling her again "Stop telling your mother about Beyoncé!" Fitz said laughing with Angie.

Fitz soon stopped laughing and looked to his left to see Olivia watching him play with Angie. Everything about today felt natural, normal.

Getting out of bed with Angie on his back, he kissed Olivia softly on the lips "EWW" Angie said making a face. Olivia laughed at Angie's reaction. "Coffee or tea"

"Tea please"

"Ok, one tea coming up…lets go munchkin" Fitz ran out the door with a screaming Angie. The past week changed Fitz; he was cooking, cleaning, and caring for someone other than himself. Something he never thought he would do, yet here was and he enjoying every second of it.

Once in the kitchen Fitz placed Angie on the island "What does mommy like in her tea"

"ummm….honey"

"That's all you know"

"Yep"

"Thanks for the help"

"You welcome" Angie said happily, not understanding that Fitz was being sarcastic

Sitting on a bar stool, as Fitz made tea, Angie started talking to Fitz

"Daddy I got a joke, you wanna hear it?"

Turning to give Angie his undivided attention "Yeah, I love jokes"

"Otay…why did the cow go to hollywood?"

"I don't know, he wanted to be rich"

"No… he wanted to be a mooovie star! That's funny right!" Angie said proud of her joke

Nodding his head in agreement, Fitz was impressed

"Okay I got one…why did the pirate go to the movies?"

"I don't know?"

"Because it's rated-r" Fitz said laughing at his own joke

"…"

"Angie, don't you get. Its rated-r, pirates make the r sound."

"…"

"What do you know about jokes anyways?" Fitz said embarrassed that Angie did not get his joke

"Hey, daddy did you know Justin Beliber went to jail."

"Yeah, I know him personally, and I wish he stayed in jail." Fitz said forgetting he was talking to a four year old, but more importantly that this _Fitz_ never met Justin Bieber. _'Lucky, bastard'_

Clearing his throat, Fitz turned his attention back to Angie "Why did he go to jail?"

"Mommy said, he wasn't wistening, I told mommy if he would turn his wistening ears on, he could get peasants from Santa. But I think he's getting coal, because he's on the really naughty list."

"Yeah, I think so too"

/

Making his was to their bedroom, Fitz was carefully not to spill anything "I brought everything for you, so you could make it the way you like" Fitz had set the tray on Olivia's nightstand.

Thanking Fitz for the kind gesture, Olivia made note that Fitz was quite pleasant today- the most pleasant he's been in a while. Fitz sat on Olivia side of bed watching her. Olivia moved up, pulling the sheet down accidentally. Seeing Olivia in the teddy Fitz started coughing, Olivia took his breath away. Reaching up to rub Fitz's back; Fitz kept his eyes on Olivia watching her breast as they moved around and around.

Olivia was asking Fitz if he was okay, but he never responded looking at Fitz, she soon saw what made Fitz cough in the first place. "Oh, so this is why you started coughing?" Olivia teased him laughing. Reaching for the nightstand Olivia grabbed the tray and started making the tea to her liking ' 3 sugars, honey, and lemon…got it' Once Fitz remembered, he went back to staring at Olivia's chest watching it rise and fall.

She is perfect…everything she does is beautiful. Why in the hell was I such a coward to leave her? Why couldn't I be the man I always wanted to be… why couldn't I tell my father to go to hell… if I had known how wonderful life would be with them in the world, I would have given it all up; the money, the lifestyle, the women. I would choose them… I would earn them.

"Are you excited about your bowling match ton…" Olivia stopped and looked at Fitz with a smile; he has yet to take his eyes off her chest "You really like this teddy huh? If I had known just how much I would have worn it a long time ago.

Hearing Olivia talk, he slowly took his eyes off her chest and forced himself to look at Olivia "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"The teddy" Olivia said taking a sip of her tea "you like it…a lot…" Seeing Fitz's eye go back to her chest, Olivia started laughing "Look at you; you can't look away even if you wanted to."

Fitz smiled at Olivia's teasing, Olivia was correct; he couldn't stop staring even if he wanted to. This was the first time Fitz saw Olivia like that in thirteen years. Yes, Fitz had seen Olivia take off her shirt when getting ready to shower, but he often ran out before he could look at her.

"You are allowed to touch me, you know" Olivia teased Fitz again

Hearing what Olivia said, Fitz's eye bulged he looked at her "I am"

Grabbing Fitz's hand Olivia placed it on her right breast. "I'm yours baby… you can touch me …anywhere…"

Fitz was on cloud-nine being able to touch Olivia again after all this time. Fitz placed his thumb over Olivia's nipple teasing it "anywhere…" Fitz's voice dropped an octave

"Anywhere" Olivia smiled

Fitz moved his hand down Olivia's body until it rested on her thigh, he watched Olivia as her pupils dilated' he moved his hand further up her thigh, every time he moved his hand higher Olivia's breathing got deeper, she licked her lips when she felt Fitz's hand on her panties, Fitz touched her through her panties earning him a hefty moan from Olivia "Don't start something you can't finish." Olivia's cheeks were flushed; she licked her lips with what was to come.

"I always finish what I start"

"You didn't last night..."

"Grant men always take care of business, and you will be well taken care of." Fitz knew it wasn't right to give Olivia any false sense of hope, but he couldn't help himself 'she's perfect'

Olivia sat up, afraid Angie might pop in the room, "I thought you were enjoy yourself " Fitz asked sadly afraid he had done something wrong

Olivia seeing Fitz's reaction, made herself look somewhat presentable "I did …which is why we have to get up…Angie's already cussing at four years old, we can teach her about the 'birds and the bees' when she turns five." Olivia looked at Fitz teasing him

"Ha ha" Fitz said sarcastically

"Are you excited about bowling tonight" Olivia asked as she went into the bathroom to change

"Bowling"

Olivia chuckled "Very funny Fitz" "I know you're excited; you and Stephen wouldn't stop yapping about it"

Fitz chuckled comforted by the fact that he was bowling with Stephen "Right, yeah I am excited" I'll have Stephen fill me in with the details "Fitz, could you make breakfast, while I shower, I promise to be quick"

"Sure" Fitz said kissing Olivia softly on her lips "take your time" Pulling himself away, he got up and went to the kitchen, Fitz knew if he saw Olivia take off her clothes, he would lose it. "Angie"

Hearing her dad Angie ran out of her room and went to the kitchen "Yeah daddy"

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

Angie's blue eyes gleamed with excitement "yes!" Angie squealed running to grab a stool to help her dad.

Fitz saw Olivia's ipod on the ihome in the kitchen; walking to it Fitz turned it on and started dancing while he and Angie got the ingredients out. The first song was Jackson 5 ABC "Angie get the milk from the fridge!"

A B C , Its easy as

1 2 3 , or simple as

do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3

baby you and me girl

Fitz was at the stove making eggs, and Angie was stirring the pancake mix "Did you know daddy can sing and dance"

Laughing Angie shook her head no "I guess daddy is going have to show you huh?"

Clapping Angie shouted "Dance daddy!"

Done cooking the eggs, Fitz turned the burner off and made his way to the middle of the kitchen where there is enough room, Fitz grabbed Angie and started singing to her "Sit down girl, I think I love ya! No, get up girl, show me what you can do Shake it, shake it baby, come on now Shake it, shake it baby, oooh, oooh Shake it, shake it baby, ha!"

Laughing Angie was jumping and shaking her booty; Fitz was shaking his butt; until he bumped into the wall turning around to look Fitz saw it was not the wall he bumped into but Olivia. Startled Fitz stood up quickly, Olivia laughed "please don't stop, I was really enjoying your dance moves"

Quickly forgetting about his embarrassment, Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist "Well, if you are a good girl I will give you a private lesson."

"daddy hurry I'm hungy"

Kissing Fitz softly, Olivia rubbed her fingers through his hair "You can go take a shower, and I'll finish up in here." Nodding Fitz was walking out of the kitchen "Fitz!" Hearing Olivia call him, he turned around "You're incredible". Smiling at the sweet compliment Fitz looked at Olivia "Don't you ever forget it." Turning around Fitz walked in his room and got ready.

**BONUS:**

"Are you flirting with me?" Fitz was terribly confused by what was going on '_doesn't she know I'm married?'_

"Why yes Fitz I believe I am." She laughed softly at how Fitz was acting

"Is there something going on between us?"

"Are we finally being honest?" she asked Fitz

"Yes"

"Okay, you're right. We've been dancing around this for months... here goes... When I call you to fix my plumping, I don't actually have plumbing problems…When we have parent teacher conferences... let's just say I don't go strapless because my husband likes it... So, if you're asking me whether I'd like it to be more, the answer is yes... and Olivia would never have to know…you know where to find me if you want more…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I love the comments, they made me laugh out loud several times. Your comments make my day! Especially comments about thirsty Mellie ;) ur going to have to read to find out who she is. Bonus: at the end!**

"Damn!" Fitz yelled hitting only one pin, frustrated Fitz walked over to Stephen.

"Why in the hell do I play bowling, it's not even a real sport?"

"I wouldn't say that Fitz…We are in a bowling alley, someone might kill you for saying that…besides you don't even play any "real" sports."

"That's because I was having sex, and I didn't need to" Fitz sighed heavily annoyed with his friend

"And what about now, this Mrs. isn't giving up the goods?" Stephen took a sip of his beer while looking at Fitz. Having found a somewhat seclude place Fitz sat down and rubbed his fingers through his hair frustrated with his predicament "She's willing; I just don't think I can"

Stephen nearly chocked on his beer, The Fitzgerald Grant has not slept with Olivia…_I knew he was still in love with her_. Stephen looked at his friend and saw that he was really struggling with his feelings "Why haven't you mate?"

"She isn't mine, Stephen; she belongs with the _other_ Fitz…not me" Fitz took a deep sip of his beer savoring the taste

"But you are him, Fitz…you've changed, for the better…Olivia hasn't stopped talking about you to Abby

Looking up with hope in his eyes "really…is it good?"

"Honestly mate, your making me look bad…sleeping on the floor in Angie's room, the singing and dancing…Olivia won't stop talking about you; not the other Fitz, _you_"

Laughing softly at what Stephen said Fitz got up "I still won't sleep with her. Olivia deserves the best and she's going to get the best Fitz"

Walking to the restroom, Fitz heard somebody call his name "Hi Fitz…" Turning around Fitz was looking at a beautiful woman with auburn hair, blue eyes, with a blue dress fitting all the right places

"Do I know you?" Fitz asked confused by the way the woman was coming on to him

Moving in closer to Fitz "Very funny Fitz, I saw you out there. Are you sick?"

Fitz scooted back from the woman wanting space "you can say that"

"Need a nurse" She asked seductively

"Are you flirting with me?" Fitz was terribly confused by what was going on '_doesn't she know I'm married?'_

"Why yes Fitz I believe I am." She laughed softly at how Fitz was acting

"Is there something going on between us?"

"Are we finally being honest?" she asked Fitz

"Yes"

"Okay, you're right. We've been dancing around this for months... here goes... When I call you to fix my plumping, I don't actually have plumbing problems…When we have parent teacher conferences... let's just say I don't go strapless because my husband likes it... So, if you're asking me whether I'd like it to be more, the answer is yes... and Olivia would never have to know…you know where to find me if you want more…"

Flabbergasted Fitz sat down next to Stephen

"Who is that woman I was talking to?"

"Who…Mellie…"

"Yeah, she just told me she would be okay with having an affair with me."

"Wow, I am at a lost Fitz…really"

Fitz smiled "what's her number"

Stephen stared at Fitz shock written all over his face "you're joking right, you're not possibly thinking about having an affair with her"

Fitz was looking down at his beer bottle peeling the wrapper off "I wouldn't really be having an affair…if I can't have the one I love…"Fitz stopped and looked at Stephen sadly "I can't believe he was actually flirting with her…who knows if we haven't switched places he could be having an affair with her right now… does he not know just how perfect Olivia is…she is marvelous…if I had her I wouldn't need anybody else"

Stephen smiled at Fitz, he has seen a drastic change in Fitz; from a man who fucked anything with a hole; to a family man…Fitz has changed for the better "You have Olivia, go to her"

Fitz got up and patted Stephen on the back, doing just that…going home.

/

Walking in the house Fitz saw that the lights were off, meaning everyone was asleep. Sadden he missed tucking in Angie; Fitz tiptoed in her room to check on her, before he left he went to his little girl and softly kissed her on her forehead.

"Your home early." Olivia voice was hoarse from waking up

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you"

Sensing Fitz's tone, Olivia turned over and was looking at Fitz wondering what happened to the man who walked out the door.

"What's wrong, did you have a bad game?" Olivia asked quietly slowly waking up

"Yeah, it was a bad game…I wish …" Fitz stopped talking as he took off his shirt. Olivia pulled the covers back so he could crawl into bed with her. Olivia immediately went to Fitz's side and snuggled into his chest inhaling his scent.

Olivia was staring at Fitz, while he stared at the ceiling knowing if he looked at her she would know everything…that her Fitz was not the saint she thought he was, he didn't cheat but just the thought of it made Fitz sick to his stomach, he was so absorbed in his own world he never felt Olivia softly puling his face to hers, kissing him so softly that he wondered if he just imagined it.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Rubbing her fingers through his hair "You looked like you needed to be kissed." She said softly

Kissing her forehead, he whispered "Thank you"

Laughing softly "Your welcome; go to sleep tomorrow will be a better day."

With Olivia's reassurance Fitz held her tighter and drifted off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

/

Fitz woke up with a sea of giggles, "Angie we have to be quiet daddy is sleeping."

"Daddy smores so loud though."

Deciding to mess with his girls, Fitz Grabs Angie, and starts tickling her "Who snores loud! Who snores loud"

Angie was squirming and screaming "Mommy help me! Mommmmyyyy"

Olivia jumped on top of Fitz and got Angie out of Fitz's grip; once free Angie ran out of the room. Fitz was laughing hysterically at what had just occurred, he never thought he would have so much happiness in life, satisfied he laid back down and looked at Olivia "How many minutes do you think we have until she comes looking for us?"

Laying her head on Fitz chest, she took a deep breath "Maybe five, but hopefully by then she would get bored and watch TV."

"Well then, we shouldn't waste it." Fitz made sure not to waste a minute; he spent the five minutes kissing Olivia, until both of their lips were swollen.

/

The day was winding down; they took Angie to the movies, and went on a sleigh ride around the city. To say Angie enjoyed it would be an understatement, and Fitz himself enjoyed it, Olivia was snuggled into his chest, Angie on his lap… Life as he knew it was perfect.

Olivia was getting ready to give Angie a bath, until Fitz came in and stood by the door watching Olivia as she got Angie in the tub

"Do you mind if I come in and help you?"

Olivia smiled sweetly "please, you know water ends up more on me than her."

Laughing Fitz rolled up his sleeves and got on his knees, Olivia went and sat on the toilet and watched Fitz as he bathed Angie. It was strange for Olivia, in the past few weeks Fitz changed drastically, at first Fitz felt different like a stranger, but now Fitz was different but in the sexiest way possible, he was more attentive, more alluring, he was always thoughtful and kind but there was something different in him that made her get lost in his piercing blue eyes.

Olivia was sexually frustrated it had been weeks since Fitz and her made love, and every time they got close he would false asleep, or in some cosmic way they would be interrupted. Watching Fitz with Angie only intensified her yearning for him.

Olivia watched Fitz closely as he bathed their daughter. It did nothing to suppress her libido if anything it only intensified it; Fitz's bulging biceps, his relaxed smile as he looked at their daughter, his white shirt clinging to him; Olivia was able to see his defined abs through his wet shirt. Closing her legs, she bit her lip and watched as her husband, the father of her child bathe their daughter.

Fitz was washing Angie's hair, while Angie kept putting bubbles on his face

Laughing "Angie what are you doing?"

"im giben you a beer"

Even though he was getting use to Angie mispronouncing words, he could never stop laughing at the things she would say no matter how hard he tried.

Once Angie completed Fitz's beard, He looked at Angie and rubbed his fingers through her hair "How do I look?"

Angie moved closer to the edge of the tub, and placed her hands on Fitz's cheek and whispered "handsome" and gave Fitz a kiss.

His whole life Fitz did everything he could to avoid this, to avoid having a family _'what was I thinking…why was I such a coward…why couldn't I be the man I wanted to be?'_ Fitz knew the answers to his whys, it was because he never had a family growing up he didn't have a father he had a big Jerry, but he never had this. How could he raise a family and be a father, when his own father was the devil himself. But more importantly Fitz did not want to be a failure; he was a failure in his father's eyes, every chance Jerry got he would remind Fitz that he was a failure, and that he was disappointed that he was his son. Fitz never wanted to fail his child the way he failed his father. However, loving and caring for Angie he learned how to be a father, a husband, and a man. Angie gave Fitz the courage to love and be loved in return.

/

"Your wet" Olivia looked at Fitz as he made his way to bed after putting Angie down

"Yeah, you weren't lying when you said you ended up soaked after giving Angie a bath." Fitz laughed softly

Olivia got off the bed and made her way to Fitz, looking at him she grabbed the bottom of his shirt, Fitz quietly lifted his hands up as Olivia removed his shirt. With his shirt on the floor, Olivia reached for his pants, but he grabbed her hands and looked at her soft brown eyes.

"Take off your clothes" His thick baritone voice echoed through the room sending chills down Olivia's spine.

Fitz knew Olivia wanted to take care of him, but he had other plans. Fitz was going to take care of Olivia; he was going to cater to Olivia's every whim.

Olivia shook her head while taking off her clothes, this man had her spellbound. This was not her husband.

Looking at Fitz she noticed his eyes had little specks that looked like stars…and his hands were rough and heavy but his fingers were soft and tender whenever he touched her, almost as if he was afraid of breaking her.

Tonight was special; Fitz looked at Olivia and saw just how beautiful she truly is

Hoisting her up Fitz carried Olivia, and softly placed her on the bed, Fitz moved on top of her kissing her lips with as much passion as he could must. Breathless he looked at Olivia and ran his fingers through her hair out of breath and completely and utterly dazzled he whispered "I love you Livy"

Smiling at hearing Fitz's declaration, Olivia scooted further into bed while keeping her eyes focused on Fitz, there was something different about Fitz that told her, he was going to send her to the moon and stars.

At first Fitz started off slow, not wanting to rush he pressed soft kisses on her lips whispering "I love you", he then moved down to her neck sucking softly until he heard her moan his name softly in his ear.

Lost in the sensual dance their tongues were playing, Olivia struggled to catch her breath, with her legs spread wide open, Fitz turned Olivia over, placing himself between her legs, rubbing himself against her teasing her ruthlessly.

A fire was ignited in Olivia, laying on her stomach she looked at Fitz and arched her back as he moved to lay on top of her "Baby... make love to me...please"

The love he was feeling was like nothing he ever experienced before, here he has Olivia laying down begging him to make love to her. The desire to want someone and be wanted by them was intoxicating, and for the first time it didn't feel wrong to sleep with Olivia, it felt like the stars have finally aligned just so they could come together.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Fitz brought his hands on Olivia's thigh and watched as she withered under his touch, with ragged breath he licked his lips with anticipation of what was to come. Slowly Fitz moved his hand up Olivia's thigh kissing it as he moved further up, he knew Olivia had soft legs, he just didn't know how soft they truly were, and the more he touched the more he wanted to feel more.

On her stomach, he came behind her and raised himself on his elbows, grabbing her hands and placing them on the bed rail. Interlocking their hands they gazed at one another, until she felt him enter her from behind, moaning loudly her head fell down soon feeling the soft pillow, as he moved inside her stretching her walls.

"You are everything" Fitz whispered in her ear as he felt her climax coming.

Her breath dispersed. Her lips were swollen. Her mouth became dry. Never has their lovemaking been this passionate, this intense.

/

"Fitz..." Olivia was squirming beneath Fitz; she was not use to Fitz teasing her so much, and the way his tongue felt as he kissed parts of her body, and his hands were insistent, making sure she responded to his touch, which she had no problems vocalizing

"Just enjoy it baby" Fitz whispered as he ran his hands over Olivia's ass massaging and kissing it, moving up to Olivia he kissed her hard.

Before Olivia could turn, Fitz quickly flipped her over, the soft kisses going down her body made her shutter

His lips found her core, silencing her. Olivia gasped as licked her clit. Fitz felt her fingers in his hair, pulling hard pleading with him not to stop. Her legs flew on his shoulders; her thighs tightened around his, her moans grew louder as she felt her walls tighten. Fitz's tongue continued to worship her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Fitz…" Olivia moaned loudly as pleasure soon surrounded her, she was right, he sent her to the moon and the stars, which left her momentarily breathless. Rising up he kissed her on her lips letting her taste herself on his tongue

"Fitz...what are you doing to me?" Olivia asked breathlessly as she saw the look on his face that showed he was not done.

"I'm taking care of my wife."

Which is exactly what he did, over and over again.

/

Fitz woke up to the touch of Olivia's hand on his engorged member, he knew what she wanted but he was curious to see just how far she would go _'I wonder what she would do if I stayed asleep?'_ With his eyes closed shut he could feel Olivia's eyes on him. They both knew he was awake, or at least the bottom half was. She started kissing and sucking his neck, hitting a spot that drove him crazy Fitz couldn't help but moan

"What are you doing Livy?"

Licking his lips softly Olivia whispered "I want more"

Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 5 _'We have time'_. Looking up he saw Olivia get on top of him of and straddle his waist, his hands gently on her thighs. There was something so sexy about Olivia being on top

Olivia guided Fitz where she wanted and needed him the most; she kept her eyes on Fitz all while making love to him. He quickly sat up licking and sucking her lips, as she rode him. Grabbing her hips Fitz found a pace that would be beneficial to both of them. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers softly parting her folds, and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Their bodies moved in harmony, her nails were digging in his shoulder uttering his name every time he touched her spot.

There was this moment when the pleasure became too much for her and she closed her eyes. He watched the pure unfiltered joy spread across her face. He watched her, dazzled by the sheer joy that plastered on her face, knowing he was the reason for it.

"Keep your eyes open Livy.'

The pressure was building up as he moved inside her meeting her at every thrust. Wanting to prolong this moment, he stopped and looked at her. Her faced glowed as the moonlight hit her. Sensing that they stopped she looked at him; his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were glazed over, she softly wiped the sweat that was starting to form on his forehead and kissed him as she slowly started rocking again while keeping her eyes on him. Her gaze wounded him pushing him closer to nirvana.

He knew she was close, her walls started to tighten, her lips started to tremble; she fought to keep her eyes focused on him as her orgasm took over. Soon her body shook from the pleasure he was giving her. Hearing his name being echoed throughout the room he lost it groaning loudly as he came inside of her and fell down the bed bring her with him, as they tried to catch their breath.

Satisfied she ran her fingers through his hair, looking at her he smiled softly

"I love making love to you; it felt like we made love for the first time."

She could not describe what she feeling at the moment…he did things to her that he hadn't done in a long time, if it was possible she fell even more in love with him.

Smiling at her sweet declaration, he kissed her softly

"Did you like making love to me?" Olivia asked softly, she knew he enjoyed it but she wanted to hear him say it

Looking at her. He smiled "Yes, I like making love to you…more than you will ever know."

x

**Bonus:**

**"You see what you started?" Fitz said pointing down to his erection showing her**

**Turned on she places her hand on it, and rubs it softly "I didn't do that...you did...it's not my fault that you are magnetic"**

**Laughing at what Olivia said he pulled her in closer, excited that Olivia wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Olivia was never this forward in college, but this Olivia is spellbinding, she is a woman in love, a woman who is secure in her body and relationship, and for Fitz there is nothing sexier than a confident woman.**

**Moving to her ear he whispers " you are the sexiest woman...I could make love to you right now."**

**In a whisper of a thrill she wraps her arms around his neck, with her lips barely touching his "please" leaves her mouth without ever thinking about**

**x**

**They are finally together! Fitz said 'I love you', Remember the Fitz's are different time and place.**** If you guys want I can write a chapter about the other Fitz and what his relationship with Olivia was like. Just let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Becareful What You Wish For

**You guys asked for it, this is the other Fitz's chapter.**

**/**

"Hey, Stephen; what's her name? "Fitz asked pointing to the girl who verbally destroyed him in a debate practice.

"I don't know… she's a bitch right?"

"Hey, you better watch it…you are talking about my future wife."

Laughing Stephen looked at Fitz, until he realized he was not joking

"You're serious"

"I am" Fitz said nodding his head

"She won't fall for you; I can tell you are not her type."

"Look at me…I'm everyone's type."

"Tell me how it goes mate" Slapping Fitz's back and walking away

Looking at the girl putting her books up, Fitz slowly walked to her afraid if he went up to her too fast, she might attack him…again

"Hi"

"Hi" Olivia said looking quizzically at him

"That debate tactic was brilliant, very methodical"

"…" She said nothing instead continued to put her books up

"What's your name?"

"Why so you could yell at me?" She asked finally looking up at him, she noticed his blue eyes when they debated, but up close they were really spectacular…like little specks that shined.

Shaking his head vigorously "no I want to thank you…you're the first person to call me out"

"You want to thank me?" Olivia said looking dubiously

"Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed, you knocking me down a peg or two."

"You're joking right?"

"No, it was refreshing…tell me your name?"

"Olivia Pope"

"Hello, Ms. Pope"

"Hello" Olivia said walking away

"Don't you want to know my name?" Fitz asked walking with her

"I know who you are and I'm not impressed"

"Ouch" Fitz said grabbing his heart

"You really know how to make a guy feel good."

"What, I'm just being honest."

"First you basically call me an idiot, and made me look like an idiot when we debated, and now you tell me you are not impressed with me."

"That because I'm not…I'm not like the other girls, I am not a bimbo. So I just thought I would save you the trouble and let you know that your smooth talking won't work on me _Fitzgerald Grant_"

"Now you're making my name sound bad."

"I'm just saving you the trouble, and letting you know I am not interested"

"I'll grow on you." Fitz said softly

"I doubt it" Olivia said matter-of-factly

"I'm a weed." Fitz said proudly

"What?" Olivia stopped walking and stared at Fitz, like he grew two heads

"You, heard me…I'm a weed."

Chuckling she looked at him "How"

"Well, you can pull me and get rid of me, but I will come back stronger…so I am going to go, and lick my wounds…"

Olivia rolled her eyes to keep herself from smiling

"But I will come back, and when I do you just better be ready."

"pffh" Olivia snorted

Before they knew it, they had stopped and made it to Olivia's next class

"Tell me, I'm going to see you again" Fitz asked looking at Olivia closely

"I'm with Edison" Olivia said softly refusing to look at Fitz

"You're not with him now"

His deep baritone voice made her look at him, and when she finally looked at him, it became clear that he was the one for her.

"In your dreams" Olivia said firmly trying to sound strong, even though every time she looks at him he breaks down her wall little by little

Laughing softly he looked at Olivia and walked away.

"Goodbye Fitzgerald Grant" Olivia said before he got too far away

Turning around he looked back at Olivia

"Until next time Olivia Pope"

Olivia finally let the smile that had been trying to come out fall, she watched him walk away, but soon saw him turn around and look at her with a smile on his face. _'Wow _'was the only word that came to her mind, when she looked at him.

/

_"_Hello Mellie" Fitz said walking into her house.

"Fitz, have you check the Grant stock, did you hear the news." Mellie asked him excitedly, handing him the newspaper

"No" he said taking the paper, reading it from top to bottom

"They are trying to get William Travis to merge with them"

"That would be brilliant if my father could pull it off, in a massive one hundred and twenty two billion dollar stock swap deal"

"Do you miss it Fitz? Do you wish you could be someone else just for one day, for one second?" Mellie asked with yearning

"I do… I would like to know what it feels like to be a winner..." Fitz said softly. The last time Fitz spoke to his father, it was the day he was supposed to go to California and run the family business; however know matter how hard he tried he could never forget what his father told him _"I am a winner Fitzgerald, and you will always be a loser; my poor excuse of a son."_

"I think you're a winner Fitz." Mellie said moving closer to Fitz.

Looking at Mellie, he smiled softly before walking into the restroom and getting on with his job.

/

Clothes are thrown across the room, feet pounding on the floor echoes across the hall.

"It's an unbelievable thing. Wearing the suit actually made me feel like a better person. I want to buy it..."

"Its three hundred dollars Are you out of your mind? "

"Liv, why can't I buy the suit…I earned it I deserve it."

"For starters you don't need a suit where you work and two we can't afford _it_" Olivia shouted as she was hanging up her clothes.

"That's my point! I shouldn't be unclogging shit all day… I should be running the company, I should be able to buy what I want, besides I am the only one who made sacrifices for our family, I think I deserve it!"

"Excuse me!" She runs out of the closet and stares at the man she calls her husband

"You heard me Liv, what do I have in my life to show for…a minivan…I have _nothing_."

She stares at him, his words hurt her, wound her "Is that what you think? That you are the only one in this family to sacrifice? I made sacrifices too Fitz! I am so sick of you and your midlife crisis."

"I am not having a midlife crisis…I just…I look at my life and I say how did we get here? We weren't supposed to be here, living these life's…we were meant for more." Fitz said softly

"What, do you regret our life and our family."

Shaking his head vigorously, "No, you two are my world, but what do I have besides you two."

Moving closer to him she grabs his face "This isn't how I wanted it be, how either of us want it to be, this is what it is…let's stop thinking about the what-ifs, Can you do that?"

"I'm trying Liv, but… I stay up and I think about what my life would have been like…" He stops suddenly afraid about what was about to come out of his mouth.

Her eyes water, her lip quivers.

Her voice drops an octave, there is no warmth "What life would have been like had you not came back for me right?"

He says nothing

His silence confirms what she knew to be right; walking to the restroom she closes the door.

His throat is dry, his eyes are wet, and he looks across the room at her, and sees that she is a reflection of his own image. '_Sad'_

Crawling into bed, he stares at the ceiling wondering _'how did I get to this place.' _She soon follows him, and lies down with her back faced against him.

Looking at her, he wishes he could hold her, comfort her and let her know that their okay. He stops his hand from rubbing her back; instead he closes his eyes and waits for tomorrow when he will wake up and do the same thing over and over again.

/

She was tired, her class was the worst they have ever been, and she herself wasn't in that great of a mood. Just the thought of what had transpired between the two of them made her heart beat that much faster, she was angry, she was mad, yet she totally understood where he was coming from, but the only difference between them was that she never regretted their family, and the sacrifices they made to have their family.

She was having a bad day, and all she wanted to do was hold her baby, and make love to her husband, but she couldn't because she was angry with him.

As she opened the door, she was greeted to a glass of red wine, and rose petals leading into her bedroom.

"Hi" He said walking up to her kissing her softly on her cheek, as she made her way into their bedroom.

"Hi"

"Fitz…" She marveled at the room, rose petals on the bed, candles lit all-around, and her husband standing before her with a sweet smile.

"I was having a bad day, and the only person I wanted to talk to was mad at me, and rightfully so."

"Where's Angie?"

"At Abby's where picking her up later on."

He softly caressed her cheek. "I haven't been the best husband, but I want to be…I will be a better husband. I know I have a lot of making up to do, but I think this is a good start."

Her eyes gleamed as she looked around the room

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he looked at her deeply "I love you Liv, and I am so sorry for the way I have been acting…"

"It's okay Fitz"

"No…it's not…" His voice cracked, his eyes are blood shot red, as he recalls their latest fight.

"Fitz, let's not fight any more about it…let's just move on from it, okay?"

"Okay" Fitz said softly.

That night Fitz made a promise to himself to be a better man and a better husband, with his promise he made love to his wife, only to wake up in a world he never knew existed.

_'Be careful what you wish for'_

_x_

**_Short chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Not my best work, but it's something. Can't wait for this Thursday!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Friday, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"My, my, my, don't you two look happy, it seems someone got laid last night." Stephen saw Fitz and Olivia holding hands as they walked into the party that Abby was hosting for him.

Smiling cheekily, Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him "yes"

Stephen looked between Fitz and Olivia quizzically "Yes, to what Fitz?"

Kissing Olivia softly on the lips, "Yes, to the question you asked…Liv really straightened out that limp" Blushing Olivia slaps Fitz on the arm, and pulls him closer until his ear is next to her mouth "Stop talking about that"

Fitz quickly backs away from Olivia "I will not have sex with you! Not again!"

Before Olivia could kill Fitz, Abby walked by and gave them hug.

"I am so glad, you guys are here… We are going to drink and dance all night." Abby was exceptionally excited for Stephen's birthday party, she went all out, the club was starting to fill up, and the décor was fun yet elegant.

Looking around the club Olivia notices some people missing "Who's all coming?"

"You know the usual Quinn, Harrison, David, blah, blah; blah…Let's go get a drink." Before Olivia could say a word Abby grabs her arm and took her over to the bar.

Happy that they were finally alone, Stephen grabbed Fitz and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I am so happy for you mate! Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"I didn't call because I was too busy taking care of my wife…doing my duties as a husband…the minute Angie isn't around where at it all-night"

Turning around to face their wives, Stephen pats Fitz on the back "Olivia is glowing…I haven't seen her smile this much in a long time"

Sensing eyes on her Olivia quickly looks and finds her husband staring at her; she winks at him, and turns her attention back to Abby. "She's perfect… making her happy, makes me happy."

At the other side of room; before she took Olivia away from Fitz, Abby saw Fitz and Olivia walk in and she saw both of them smiling from ear-to-ear, she knew Olivia was withholding information, and since most of the guest had yet to arrive, Abby grabbed Olivia so they could talk.

"What happened between you and Fitz?"

"What are you talking about, you due realize Fitz and I have been married for thirteen years right?" Refusing to answer the question

"I know that! I was your maid of honor…but you told me Fitz had been acting different and then you said Fitz started acting like himself again but that he was still different…so what happened!" Abby was excited; her arms started flailing as she clings for answers.

Looking around to see if Fitz was near, Olivia started talking "He was acting different…but like I told you he really started acting like his old self except, he was different."

"Different how; as in bad or good?" Abby asked knowing they were talking about sex

"Good! Amazing, he has been more attentive yet assertive…But the differences is him... You know... He does everything the same, but ...he is more charismatic...electric... When I'm with him, he consumes me...my heart starts to flutter when I lay eyes on him...he has been letting me in, and I see him, for all that he is... And he sees me for all that I am...I love him." Surprised by her own candidness Olivia quickly looks for Fitz, and sees him staring at her; flustered she quickly winks at him and focuses on Abby.

/

"Can I sit here?" Fitz asked, gesturing to the chair across from Olivia.

"No, go away" Olivia looked at Fitz trying to fight the smile that was forming on her face

"Don't care" Fitz quickly sat at the chair across from her

"I thought I told you no "Olivia said folding her arms

"I thought I told you I don't care" Fitz smirked at Olivia challenging her

"You do know the dance floor is made for actual dancing right?" Olivia said watching Fitz wanting to tease him

'You tease me." Fitz said sadly acting as if Olivia had hurt his feelings

"I do..."

But before Olivia could finish her sentence Fitz had cut her off "the only dance I want to do, is the horizontal dance that requires you and me both being naked." Fitz said cheekily wanting to give Olivia a taste of her own medicine.

Flabbergasted by Fitz being so forward, Olivia quickly looks away and bites her lip. Just the thought of what Fitz did to her last night, gave her chills, and if Abby wasn't her best friend she would have grabbed Fitz and made love to him all night...But instead she takes a sip of her drink and turned her attention to her shoes

Sensing that Olivia was hiding, Fitz moves his chair closer to Olivia, and softly caresses her cheek "look at me.' Commanding her to stay present with him

With Fitz's baritone voice softly commanding her, how could she not look at him. Softly and slowly Olivia finally sets her eyes on the prettiest eyes she ever seen. The two stared at one another, quietly enjoying this precious moment that they were having... Words were not need nor were they spoken; the two simply looked at one another confirming everything they wanted and needed in each other's eyes.

Becoming overwhelmed Olivia breaks contact first and catches her bearings by taking a sip of her drink, and looks at Fitz directly "Stop staring at me like that."

Smiling, Fitz moves his hands onto Olivia's thigh "How am I staring at you?" He ask while rubbing her thighs

Refusing to look at Fitz, Olivia kept her eyes on the people on the dance floor "You are looking at me like you want to do naughty things to me"

"Wrong" Fitz says before kissing her neck.

Feeling Olivia get tense in his arms, Fitz quickly tells her "I want to do naughty things with you."

Laughing Softly Olivia turns around to face Fitz, kissing him softly on his lips. At first, Fitz was surprised with the passion in their kiss, but when Olivia's tongue started tempting him, he forgot where he was, grabbing her face he deepened the kiss, while Olivia ran her fingers through his hair. Feeling himself getting aroused, he removed his lips from Olivia's, and placed his forehead against her while trying to catch his breath. Fitz thought he wanted things, but he soon realized he never wanted anybody or anything as much as he wanted Olivia.

"You see what you started?" Fitz said pointing down to his erection showing her

Turned on she places her hand on it, and rubs it softly "I didn't do that...you did...it's not my fault that you are magnetic"

Laughing at what Olivia said he pulled her in closer, excited that Olivia wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Olivia was never this forward in college, but this Olivia is spellbinding, she is a woman in love, a woman who is secure in her body and relationship, and for Fitz there is nothing sexier than a confident woman.

Moving to her ear he whispers " you are the sexiest woman...I could make love to you right now."

In a whisper of a thrill she wraps her arms around his neck, with her lips barely touching his "please" leaves her mouth without ever thinking about

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz's eyes widened as he walked from around the corner of the wall. The Man talking to Olivia was a good looking man with brown hair, wearing a tight-fitting black shirt. '_If your gonna wear a tight shirt, at least look good in it…man boobs'_ Fitz walked up the two after seeing the man touch Olivia's arm, wanting to break up whatever reunion the two were having. Fitz practically ran over two them.

The party was crowded, Fitz had to turn here and there to get to them but he managed to avoid colliding with anybody until he reached them purposely bumping into the guy.

With his hands on Olivia's hips, he looked at the guy challenging him, but the guy avoid looking at him

Liv turns to introduce Fitz to the guy, but the look on Fitz's face was saying he was not happy.

"Baby, this is Jacob Ballard he teaches 4th grade too, in fact his room is right next to mine."

"Jake, this is my husband Fitz"

"Hi Fitz, please call me Jake…Liv here is always talking about you…" Jake says while putting his hand out to shake Fitz's. Fitz looks at the hand for a second deciding whether to shake it or not, grabbing the hand in a firm a grip, "Hello Jacob" Fitz says coolly while staring at Jake.

Sensing the awkwardness, Jake tries to change the subject "Angelica is beautiful child… She is a sweetheart."

Fitz's ears started to buzz, his heart rate increased, and his hands balled into a fist… "You've met my daughter?" His voice dropped an octave, the cold tone in his voice shocked Olivia, Fitz was always a jealous man, but never this bad… and most certainly never this angry.

Olivia quickly changes the subject "Fitz, Jake works at the school with me…of course he's seen Angie…But Jake is a big help."

"I'm sure he is" Fitz says all while keeping his eyes focused on Jake.

Wanting to get away from Fitz, Jake quickly leaves the two and joins the party.

Olivia's eyes were focused on Fitz. She narrowed her gaze at him, watching him closely; she could feel Fitz's anger manifesting

"What's your problem Fitz? Why were you being so rude to Jake?"

"I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"You're telling me, that if a woman came to me and was looking at me the way Joke was looking at you, you would be ok."

"First, his name is Jake not joke, and second, yes I would be okay because I trust you."

"His name is joke because he looks like a joker with that damn stupid grin...and I am glad you trust me" Fitz hid it from Olivia but he was happy to hear that. He was afraid that if Mellie or anyone were to come and say something to Olivia, Olivia would believe him.

Fitz toke a long sip of his beer "sweetie your dear buddy wants what I have." Fitz says looking at Olivia

"What?" Olivia ask incredulously

"Jacob does not look at you as a friend…Jacob looks at you the way a man looks at a woman he wants"

Looking at Fitz and seeing just how upset he truly is, Olivia quickly wraps her arms around him, and gives him a reassuring kiss; for some reason it made Olivia feel better to know that Fitz was still jealous, it shows that he cares. "Jake has a girlfriend…but if he was looking at me, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"He can stare at me while I stare at you…"Olivia says softly while entwining their hands

' I feel like a jackass' Looking away Fitz tries to find the words to express how he is feeling "You set my soul on fire, and I can't contain myself… I am afraid that others will see just how magical you truly are and try and take you away from me."

Kissing Fitz softly "I love that you care and even if he does want me, I only want you…I want to be wanted by you."

"Give it a rest you two. Nobody wants to see that." Abby walked up to them, effectively breaking them up.

"Come on the gang is waiting for you guys to join us."

Hanging out with Stephen, Abby, Quinn, and Harrison Fitz had a great time. They were laughing about everything and nothing. Of course Jake was there but Fitz ignored him and kept Olivia right next to him at all times.

"What, the hell are they doing here." Harrison said quickly looking down at his watch

"What did you do?" Abby asked as she notices the lights start to dim, and space was being created on the dance floor, and there table was front and center.

"N nnnothing, just thought Stephen might enjoy it" Harrison quickly switched seats with Quinn he was now sit between Quinn and Fitz, he knew he had to stay far away from Abby if he wanted to live.

Suddenly there were several girls dressed in French maid customs. Their short skirts did not cover their underwear better yet there ass, there boobs were out on display. Everyone at the table looked at Harrison with a look of bewilderment while he kept his eyes on the dance floor refusing to look at them

"You got STRIPPERS! His wife is here, do you think I want to watch my husband get groped by whores!"

"They weren't supposed to be here this early...they were supposed to come after you guys left." Harrison tried explaining the situation but Abby was furious

Before Abby could continue her rant, the show started the women danced around the room, while one stripper tried to dance on the birthday boy; she was met with a deadly stare by the fiery red head that made her recoil and jump to Fitz's lap.

Fitz quickly turned to see Olivia's pissed face, Fitz swore if looks could kill he or the girl or perhaps both would be dead. Fitz quickly stopped the girl before she started pushing her away.

"I thought she would never leave" Fitz said chuckling nervously at Olivia. Olivia returned the chuckle with no humor, before rolling her eyes at Fitz.

The party was winding down, after the dance Olivia was very quiet, she spoke to everyone at the party but purposely avoided talking to Fitz

"Stop ignoring me, what happened to what you said earlier?" Fitz rubbed his fingers through his hair frustrated that Olivia has been ignoring him

"Liv look at me"

Olivia turned her head to look at Fitz

"Do you want to go to bed angry?" A groan escaped Olivia's mouth followed by rolling her eyes and walking away from Fitz

"I'm praying for you Liv!" Fitz yelled in the crowded room, which resulted in a look from Olivia that made his crawl in a corner.

/

The gang was saying their goodbyes; every time Fitz got close Olivia would turn or walk away from him. In all honesty Fitz was dying, he needs Olivia's attention otherwise he would self-destruct. Olivia entertains him, he talked to Liv most of the night and he would say that talking and joking with Liv was the best part of his day.

Now here he was, driving home with nothing but the radio to keep him company.

"You know Liv I hate it went you ignore me, why is it so hard for you to talk to me."

Silence

Before at the party Fitz was actually okay with Liv ignoring him because he thought it was in jest, but now that they are on their way home, and Liv has yet to utter two words to him bothered him. "Keep ignoring me Liv, something's don't change huh."

"What do you mean by that. "Olivia asked, talking to Fitz since the stripper sat on his lap.

"Since college, when you get mad at me you ignore me...where not kids Liv..."

Cutting Fitz off, Olivia raised her voice "I am so glad you brought that up Fitz, why is everything always a joke to you? Can you be serious for once in your life? And another thing Fitz I am so sick and tired of you complaining about all the sacrifices you made, like you're the only one.

Fitz was speechless, he never knew the other Fitz would actually complain about his life, and especially to liv 'coward' was the first word that came to Fitz after hearing Liv.

"Is that how I made you feel? Do you think that I do not want you or need you...because I'm sorry Liv. That was never my attention." Fitz pulled over the car, and looked at Liv. Her back was faced against, he saw the tear at the corner of her eye trying to come down, he knew he wounded her.

"Come here "Fitz softly pulled Liv on his lap, cradling her as she hid her head in the croak of his neck not wanting him to see her cry.

"Liv, I'm always acting like a kid because you make me feel young again, you and Angie bring so much happiness to me that I feel like a kid. I am not sure on a lot of things but I am sure that I love you, and if I had to choose fortune or family, I would choose you. I would always choose you. The short time I have spent with you and Angie has brought more happiness to my heart than money could ever contain"

Driving home from party became pleasant after talking. Fitz was more than a little angry at the other Fitz, but he tried not to let it show,. Liv was back to being her playful self, teasing him every chance she got.

"I was going to give you a private show, at home. That was the reason why I didn't talk to you at the party, I was afraid you were going to catch on and ruin the surprise."

_'Damn, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.'_ Laughing at what had just transpired between the two; Fitz looked down at Liv and kissed her temple. "Well, since I ruined your dance for me, how about I give you a dance."

Shaking her head laughing "you can't dance"

"I can dance"

"You can dance just not that type of _dance_."

"Well, you are in for a treat because I'm gonna show you moves you've never seen before"

x

**Expect to see a little more drama, things are heating up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Wednesday, short chapter but it's something. Bonus at the end.**

**x**

_'That feels nice'_ Fitz woke up to the feel of Olivia's lips on his chest, not wanting to disturb her Fitz kept his eyes close and enjoyed the attention Liv was giving him

"Ouch," Fitz jumped, not expecting to feel that

"Did you just bite me?"

"No" Olivia said looking way to innocent

"Hey, lady I am not a toy...I have feelings" Fitz dramatically turned his body away from Liv

Laughing Liv rolled him back over on his back

"This would be where you want me...on my back"

Olivia snorted

"You took an advantage of me in my sleep!"

"No I didn't"

"Then why is my nipple wet?"

"Why would I know?"

Looking at Liv like she had grown two heads "You tell me, you're the one who took advantage of me in my sleep... I feel so used" Fitz melodramatically wrapped his arms around his legs, and kept staring Liv.

Laughing Liv kept poking Fitz

"I feel dirty ..."

"You _are _dirty."

"Says the woman, who violated me ..._sexually_."

"I bit your nipple" Liv said trying to justify her actions

"You touched me, in my special place"

"Shut up, Fitz "Olivia said rolling her eyes

"I was saving myself for the right person." Fitz said matter-of-factly looking at Liv directly

"Are you a virgin?"

"Sorta except for that one time in Cabo" Fitz said exaggerating

"You're not a virgin then"

"Then why do I feel so sore ..." Fitz defended himself curling up into a ball, his face resembling anything but pleasure

"Stop, teasing me"

Fitz looked at Liv and rolled his eyes "I wish you would tease me, you don't just bite _it_...you have to lick it first; give it some time..."

Olivia gave Fitz a knowing stare "what are you talking about?"

"we both know what I am talking about, but let's just say hypothetically speaking...my nipple"

Ignoring Liv groans, Fitz looked inside his pajama bottoms "forgive her anaconda, for she knows not what she has done" Fitz bowed his head and looked sorrowfully at his penis

"..."

"Don't worry Livvie with time you will be a pro, anaconda is your friend not your enemy"

"Why don't you get your pecker off my ass" Liv said moving away from Fitz, turning on her back

"Would you like my pecker to be in your ass, because if your down for it then so am I" Fitz said all too excitedly

"You're a pervert"

"Says the woman who took advantage of me in my sleep,"

"I'm never doing that to you ever again...I won't touch _either_."

Feeling his heart drop, Fitz quickly backs off. "I'm just playing, you give fantastic head, and your sex is perfect for me...fits just like a glove."

"..."

"And if pain felt that good, then I say hurt me baby."

"..."

"My goodness you are tough ... in all seriousness Liv I am your sex slave, you can have me six ways on Sunday."

"I hate you" Liv said going to the bathroom

"I love you too,"

"Oh Liv, I forgot to tell you something"

"What" Liv said turning around, with annoyed written all over her face

"Hi" Fitz said softly

"Hi" Liv said smiling at him before entering the bathroom

/

Showers are Olivia's thing, she always takes a shower by herself, there have been many times when Fitz, would sneak in or beg to be invited in, but she never allowed him to because showers are her thing, it is her way of planning her day of what she did and what she needs to do. Showers, make her feel refresh, like she can take on the day and be a superwoman- showers belong to her and her alone.

Now Baths is their thing it is something they do together, not every week but when they have the time and Angie is asleep the bathroom is lit with candles, the lights are dim, the water is steaming and filled with bubbles. She's never been a fan of taking baths, but when she takes a bath with Fitz, there is nothing more heavenly.

So yes showers are her thing, but for some reason today in the shower she wanted the shower to be their thing too. She wasn't sure why today in particular; it could be the fact that Fitz has been irresistible or the fact that when she saw him walk around in nothing but a towel, all she wanted to do was put her hand under the towel…

"Baby can you give me my comb, it's on the counter"

Brushing his teeth, he opens the shower door and hands her the comb not even bothering to look at her, or ask to come in because he already knows what her answer is going to be '_no'_.

Her answer is always '_no'_ when it pertains to a shower, now everything else it is 'yes…yes…yes…god yes.' But the shower is her one cardinal rule. Fitz tried numerous times to get in the shower with her, but each time he failed, and he got to the point where he just stopped trying.

Fitz loved a challenge, and when Olivia told him no, all he heard was yes. Fitz created several schemes to get showergate; one time he ambushed her and told her she _missed_ a spot, before he could _clean_ the spot she pushed him out. There was also another time when he claimed to drop his "contact" in the shower; however his favorite scheme to operation showergate was _soap drop_, which is pretty self-explanatory…he had her right where he wanted, he was going in for the kill, until a little monster came banging on the door yelling "what you doing! Can I pay too"? Ruining the mood, and successfully decreasing his libido he walked out with a blue face and blue balls.

He handed Liv the comb, however he was not expecting her to grab his hand and push him into the shower with a smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"You have been a bad boy, Fitzgerald" she says seductively

Nodding his head in agreement, he looked down and noticed his anaconda agreed too. There was something about her saying his full name that made it sound sexy.

"Slap me Liv"

"What?" She asked not believing what he just said

"You heard me; I need to know I am not dreaming; because I imagined this day for so long…"

Grabbing his face, she kisses him.

"Mission accomplished"

/

"Listen Liv, I am not a toy you play with when you are bored."

Olivia snorted "what type of toy are you then?"

"I am a toy you play with when you are horny, just like you are a doll I play with when I'm lonely."

Slapping Fitz's arm Olivia pushed him out of the shower

Opening the shower door Fitz started teasing Olivia "What did I tell you about me sexually assaulting me!"

"GET OUT FITZ!"

"You treat me like a whore on the streets! You get your knocks off then you throw me out with the trash!" Fitz said drying himself off again

Laughing Olivia started washing her body "How much does it cost to pay for your silence."

"You can't pay me with money" Fitz said acting holier than thou

"Everyone has a price."

"Not someone as _pure_ as thee"

"Pff, you are not pure"

"Says the woman who forced me into a shower"

Laughing Olivia shook her head "I did not…you came voluntarily"

"First, I _came_ because you have the secrets of the universe_,_ and second you tricked me, just like the pedophiles trick those little kids into getting in the car with them."

"…"

"They start off nice, _'Baby can you give me my comb, it's on the counter'_" Fitz said mimicking Olivia voice

"…"

"I being the _pure_ soul I am, went to help the stranger, only to be abducted by her womanizing ways, and sultry looks"

"…"

"That sweet act of yours is charming, but sweetie if you want me… then TAKE ME!" Fitz shouted closing the door on a flabbergasted Olivia.

Resuming back to her shower, Olivia started washing her body removing the traces of her and Fitz's discretions. She was in her own world, when she heard…

"No matter what you take from me, you can't take away my dignity" Fitz started to sing Whitney Houston's classic as he was putting on his clothes

"…"

"That's not right, but it's okay, I'm gonna make it anyway…"

"…"

"Don't you dare walk away from me…"

I have nothing, nothing, nothing…"

"Shut up Fitz!" Olivia said laughing at him, as she got out of the shower

"Keep this up lady, and there will be no play time for you." Fitz said walking up to Olivia

Looking at Fitz, Olivia smirked "I see your penis; looks like someone didn't get the memo"

"I see your nipples…your turn"

"You're hard"

"And you're cold. I can keep this up all night woman, just like I can keep my _3rd leg_ up all night"

"…"

Tired of waiting Angie started banging on the door, thankfully stopping the playful banter that would have continued.

"Until next time mi amore" Fitz said kissing Olivia's hand before exiting the room

**Bonus:**

**Before he could knock on the door, the door was swung wide open revealing Mellie. She had a button up blouse that had a couple of buttons missing at the top, tight fitting jeans, with black pumps, which screamed anything but casual.**

**"Fitz, I didn't think you would show up." Mellie said all too excitedly, opening the door widely to let Fitz in.**

**x**

**I wanted to post a fluffy chapter before the scandal finale came out, and I become depressed. Let me know love your thoughts and views**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, everybody who has been waiting for this chapter, life has been cray cray, and it hasn't helped that there have been some amazing stories being written, I started another Olitz story but i'm just not sure yet to post it. Every review and favorite makes my day and to those who read my story , thanks!**

X

EARLY MONDAY MORNING

Fitz could not sleep; he tossed and turned in bed frustrated. He was tired and he really wanted to go to sleep, but his mind kept reminding him that if he went to sleep, it could be his last time with his family. Though Fitz has no control, more and more it has been plaguing Fitz. Getting out of bed, he looked over at Liv and watched her sleep on her abdomen with the cover draped all around her.

Before heading into the kitchen, he went into Angie's room to check on her. Walking into

Putting his empty cup in the sink, Fitz slowly walked out of the kitchen and aimlessly starting walking around the house.

Monday morning

"Baby, you have to wake up…" Olivia said softly

"No…" Fitz rolled over taking Olivia's pillow with him as he inhaled her heavenly scent

"Are you smelling my pillow?"

"No, I'm wiping my boogers on it."

"That's gross Fitz."

"Go away women"

With his eyes closed trying to coax himself back to sleep, he felt the sun hitting his back, but then a _swoosh_ was heard, and instead of feeling the warm sun hitting his back, he soon felt a cold air hit his behind.

"You slept naked Fitz; what if Angie would have come in last night."

Rolling over wiping his eyes Fitz looked at Olivia "well if you would let me actually sleep, I wouldn't be having this problem."

"Are you complaining" Olivia quickly through her hand on her hip waiting for Fitz's next reply

"Never, but I am sorry. It was just late and I got tired."

Kissing Fitz softly on the lips "It's okay… I really enjoy looking at your toochie" Olivia said while grabbing it

Looking down at his backside, Fitz wiggled his butt "I do have a nice toochie."

Nodding her head in agreement "soft like a marshmallow"

Laughing Fitz looked at Olivia "a marshmallow?"

"What's wrong with marshmallows" Olivia asked quickly defending herself

"Nothing, it's just not what you are supposed to say that's all?"

"What am I supposed to say," Olivia quickly retorted

"That my ass is sexy, firm, manly"

"But your ass is soft and white like a marshmallow" Olivia said all to nicely to be sincere

"…"

"I love marshmallows; I use to eat them from the cereal box when I was younger."

"…"

Fitz got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes, leaving a bewildered Olivia staring at him.

"You will not be seeing my toochie until you come up with a better adjective to describe it."

"white rabbit"

"…"

"cotton…"

Fitz was quietly thinking, while Olivia rambled on about his ass. At first, he was going to take Olivia teasing him considering most of the time she is the one being teased, but he couldn't help himself "I love your Hershey kisses."

Olivia's smile quickly faded, she didn't want to ask him what the kisses represented on her body, but she couldn't help it "what"

"Your boobies, there Hershey kisses…chocolate and _tiny_"

"…"

"Yeah, well I would rather have them, then blue balls…I don't need to tell you what that stands for now do I?" Olivia said Jumping out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"I love you, Livvie" Fitz shouted as Olivia slammed the door

/

Walking into the office, he looked around it; it was the biggest office in the building. He looked around the office the décor was bleak, dark, stale. There are no pictures of family, no pictures of Fitz or his mother, just pictures of Big Jerry with celebrities, artifacts they have given '_his trophies'_. Looking around the office, his father's office was almost identical to his own office. Sure he had more color, but besides that '_I am my father.'_ He had no family, he had wealth, power, fame, but he was alone. If he was hurt if something happened to him, no one would come see him, no one would care.

This was him, this was what he had to look forward to, a sad miserable life where no one would show up to his funeral, he would at least show up to his father's funeral, but who would show up to his had he not switched with the other Fitz, if he didn't have Angie and Liv who would miss him? Looking up tears swelled in his eyes, taking a deep breath he composed himself.

"Fitzgerald, did you clean all the toilets'; I left you a special one in my bathroom?"

Turning around he looked at his father, as he walked into the room. '_My god he has aged'_. His hair was no longer salt pepper but white. Everywhere eyebrows, arms, all white and thin. His eyes are sunken in, he still has the same malevolent grin, but he is less than what he imagined him to be.

"What do you want Jerry?"

Sitting in his chair, he looked at his son thoroughly "This could have been yours Fitzgerald…you could have had it all…"

"I don't want anything you have." Fitz said

Chuckling with no humor he looked at his son "I am the reason you have nothing, I gave you everything you pampered, sheltered, bratty little boy. I gave you everything! All I asked was that you ran the company the same way I ran it, the same way your grandfather ran it, but you being the child you are ran away from _responsibilities_. You should be thanking me for this job!"

Fitz sat in the seat across his father "I should thank you for humiliating me, having me unclog toilets at company you disowned me from; I should thank you for _attempting_ to ruin my life. Because you blacklisted me I had to get a job being a plumber, in a field that does not pertain to my degree or what I wanted to do…I have you to thank for that."

"I had to teach you a lesson Fitzgerald."

Fitz looked at the man he once looked up to "You've been teaching me this lesson for the past thirteen years, why now, why stop?"

Ignoring Fitz's question he kept on. "I did it to show you that love don't matter, people don't care about love; people care about money and if you have enough money then you obtain power. The only way you truly live is when you have power, not love."

Fitz played with his wedding ring that seems permanent on his ring finger. "Did you think about what your _lesson_ did to my family, did you think about your grandchild, because you were angry with me you decided to take it out on my family. Do you know what her name is? Do you know who I wanted to be like growing up?"

"No, Fitzgerald I don't know her name."

Fitz nodded his head "Do you know who I wanted to be like growing up?"

"No"

He looked at his father "I wanted to be like you, my whole life I was trying to be like you…make you proud. But you want to know what I learned from trying to be like you? Is that I didn't like myself when I tried to be you. I did everything just like you, and you know what? I ended up just like you, sad, lonely, and bitter. But here is my silver lining father, I found someone who likes that I sing in showers, I found someone who loves that I give her tulips when she is sad, I found a little girl who looks at me like I am superman…and they don't like me…they _love_ me."

His eyes got red as he thought about Angie and Olivia. "Do you know what it feels like to come home, and you see your child through the window banging on it waving and smiling at you…like you are her favorite person in the world. Do you know what it feels like to be loved, to have your wife come to you and kiss you when you are having a bad day? I do and any life they are in, I want to be there too, with them , even if that means I am poor and have to clean toilets for a living…I don't care."

"I can ruin you Fitzgerald."

Getting up he looked at his father "You can try, but you will not succeeded. I forgive you father, for everything you have done, like how you pushed mom to commit suicide, like how you tried to make me into something I'm not…I forgive you." Fitz said walking away from his father

"Fitzgerald"

Turning around he looks at his father. "I'm dying, I have cancer stage 4 …everything I own will be yours son, as it should be. My job, this company will be yours as well, if you want it."

Tears started to form as he looked at the man he once wanted to be "how long"

"A couple months"

Nodding his head "You can see your grandchild if you want."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Just like that, he switched from being his father and turned back to Big Jerry.

Walking out the door, he heard his father call him. "This will be the last time you see me, but I just want tell you…I'm proud of you son. You became a man."

Taking one last look at his father for the last time he quietly walked away.

X

**Fitz's father finally made peace with him, and Fitz was able to let go of his father's shadow. Hmmmm seems like Fitz is closing up a lot of chapters in his life.**

** Let me know if you want Fitz to stay in this world a little bit longer or are you ready to see what life is like on the other side?!**


End file.
